No Longer A Secret
by nathansprincess
Summary: Haley James Scott and Lucas Scott left Tree hill due to her messy divorce with his brother. Lucas unknowingly left behind a pregnant ex girlfriend and Nathan unknowingly divorced a pregnant wife. Naley and Brucas! bit of Jeyton!
1. Noah Nathanial and Daisy May

"Noah Nathanial Scott stop running from your mother!" Brooke Davis said exasperated.

"No mom! I don't wanna!" A six year old little boy said as he stopped and faced his mother. There was no doubt who his father was. His straight, sandy blonde coloured hair and light blue eyes gave it away. He was a mini Lucas Scott.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Nathan Scott asked entering the kitchen where the scene was taking place.

"Your nephew is refusing to go to Peyton's to have his picture taking!" Brooke explained never taking her eyes off her son.

"Why not buddy?" Nathan asked looking down at his nephew.

"I want to play basketball Uncle Nate…." Noah sulked.

Brooke laughed to herself. He was a brooder like his father. He was a lot like Lucas. Sensitive, kind and caring, but nothing could come between him and his passion for basketball. Brooke had never thought she would have a little boy, she remembered when she had found out about Noah. It had been two months after Haley and Lucas had left. She had been five months along when she had found out and abortion wasn't an option. Surprisingly she had been excited; if Lucas wasn't here with her at least shed have some part of him. On the 12th of December their son had been born. She had found it amusing seeing as shed always pictured herself having a little girl and sure it was hard bringing up a little boy with no dad around, but he had his uncle Nate. Sometimes she wondered what life would have been like if Nathan hadn't of been so helpful. He had stood by them, unlike Luke. Well that was unfair; Luke hadn't and still didn't know he had a son. He hadn't been around. Two months before Brooke found out Nathan and Haley had a massive argument. Haley had returned from tour, hoping Nathan could forgive her. Nathan couldn't. He was young and had too much pride. Haley couldn't deal with it and Luke being the best friend and saviour he was said he'd move away with her and help her build a new life. It didn't bother Lucas though, for he was also getting away from a tough decision. He was torn between Peyton and Brooke; all he did was write them a letter explaining he loved both of them in different ways and he left it attached to Peyton's door. Brooke of course was heartbroken, Peyton however moved on. She had been with Jake Jagielski now for six years, married for three and they had a baby on the way, also Peyton had adopted Jake's little girl Jenny, who was now seven. Brooke and Peyton had revived their friendship and Peyton was a big help to Brooke during the pregnancy but Nathan was the rock. When he had found out his brother's ex girlfriend was pregnant and alone he has felt obligated to help them. And he did. He was Great Uncle Nate. Noah's idol and Brooke's best friend. They had stayed up many nights admitting how much they both missed Haley and Lucas but Noah kept their future bright.

"Mom pleaseeeeee" Noah's blue eyes were looking at her and begging

"Awww Noah please don't use emotional blackmail sweetie, only mommy's allowed to do that" Brooke told her son

Nathan laughed and bent down to his nephew's level.

"Tell you what…if you do what your mom says, ill take you to the river court all day tomorrow" Nathan suggested

"Uncle Nate you're the best!" Noah smiled and hugged his uncle, "Im going to get ready mommy" he said and ran off to his room.

"Using bribery now Nathan Scott?" Brooke laughed

"Hey….you would have done it if I hadn't of!" Nathan replied

"True" Brooke giggled

"MY NAME IS DAISY!!!!!!, DAISY, DIASY, DAISY, DAISY!!!!" The little girl with long black curly locks and deep intense blue eyes sang as she banged a spook against a pan.

"Ugh Lucas Scott!" Haley James Scott shouted waking her best friend up.

"What?!" Lucas jumped up from the couch and from his nap

"You fell asleep and left my six year old daughter in the kitchen!" Haley explained pointing to the door that led to where the noise was coming from

"Hales she got bored!" Luke said in defence

"And destructive!" Haley added as they both entered the kitchen.

"HEY MOMMY YOUR AWAKE!!!!" The little girl boomed

"Yeah silly Uncle Luke here was supposed to be babysitting you while I took a nap but seems he got tired" Haley said sarcastically looking at Lucas.

"Jeez mommy you're so cranky sometimes" Daisy May Scott said putting her hand on her hip making her uncle laugh hysterically

"She sure has Nate's attitude hales" Lucas laughed handing his friend a mug of coffee.

"She has everything of Nate's…" Haley said sadly

"Except your singing ability" Lucas informed her

"Sweetie, want to go watch television?" Haley asked looking down at her daughter

"Sure" The little girl dropped the pan and spoon on the floor making it crash and ran into the living room

"Too much energy" Haley laughed and sat at the kitchen table opposite Luke.

"She gets more like him everyday" Lucas commented and Haley nodded in agreement

Daisy May Scott was born on the 31st of October, daughter of Haley and Nathan Scott. Except Nathan Scott didn't know about his daughter. Haley had found out she was pregnant a week after her and Luke had moved to New York, seeing as her and Nate were only talking through their solicitors she thought it would be best for Daisy and Nathan if they weren't in each others lives. He had basketball to live for and probably wouldn't want a baby as a burden, especially with someone he was divorcing. Also it wouldn't be fair on Daisy if she had a part time dad. So she had a full time uncle instead. Luke had been a support to Haley and had kept her going when she thought she couldn't handle a baby at eighteen. Haley had decided to run away to New York when Nathan had made it clear he couldn't get over the fact she had gone on tour but she didn't think that one night stand with Nate would lead to the birth of their daughter. She may have tried to run away from the fact her marriage was over but she couldn't run away from Nathan, for their daughter was a replica. Her eyes, her hair, her nose, her personality was all Nathan. There were so many times she had wanted to tell Nathan about his daughter….but she didn't want him to reject them. So she had decided to save them hurt and not tell him. Although sometimes the guilt ate away at her.


	2. In the form of a letter

"Okay hunny smileeee" Brooke tried to encourage her son who was scowling at the camera.

Peyton stopped taking photos and turned to the people behind her.

"Wow, he's the spit of Luke but he sure has your pout Brooke" Peyton joked

"Funny goldilocks" Brooke poked her tongue out at her friend

"Hey little pro, how about if you hold your basketball in the picture?" Nathan suggested

"Yeahhhhhhh!" Noah finally smiled

"Great, this is the picture that will get sent to all my family and he's holding Lucas' old basketball in it…classy" Brooke laughed

"Hey Noah" Jake greeted entering the living room where his wife was taking pictures of her best friends son.

"Hey Uncle Jake!" Noah waved

"Okay I think that's enough photographs!" Peyton stopped and put her camera down

"YAY!" Noah cried

"Hey Noah, Jenny's in her room go play if you want" Peyton told the little boy

"Okay aunt P." Noah smiled and ran off

"DON'T FORCE HER TO PLAY BASKETBALL!" Brooke called after him

"Hey babe" Jake kissed Peyton's cheek

"Hey….so I spoke to the doctor this morning!" Peyton said excitedly to Nathan, Brooke and Jake

"And?" Jake asked excitedly

"Were having a little boy!" Peyton squealed

"Awww wow!" Brooke hugged her friend

"Congrats" Nathan kissed Peyton's cheek and hugged Jake

"A little boy…WOW!" Jake chuckled and hugged his wife

"Oo lets think about names!" Brooke said as everyone sat down

"How did you think of Noah's name Brooke?" Jake asked sitting besides Peyton

"Well I always thought about girls names…but when he was born I thought about Keith, but he didn't seem a Keith. Noah just fitted him." Brooke explained smiling

"What names did you choose for a girl?" Peyton asked

"Secret!" Brooke said putting her finger to her lips

"It's not like your going to have a girl anytime soon Brooke" Peyton laughed

"Who knows…maybe one day!" Brooke said defensively

"What was your name for a girl?" Nathan asked Peyton

"We have no idea" Jake laughed

"Did you and Haley ever think about that?" Brooke asked suddenly

"Ugh…I always knew she liked Daisy May for a girl…..that's it" Nathan explained uncomfortably making Jake try to change the subject.

Daisy walked into the living room, she was dressed in an over sized Raven's t-shirt with 23 on it.

"Uncle Luke…mummy?" She asked

"Yeah sweetie?" Luke answered

"Im really, really bored!" The little girl cried

Her mother and Uncle laughed. She was so full of energy that she was always 'bored'.

"How about we go to the park?" Haley said and started tickling her daughter, who gave out giggles.

"And ice cream?" Lucas suggested getting in on the fun

"STOP…HEHE...UNCLE LUKE STOPPPPPPP" The little girl begged in between giggles.

"Come on little fairy….lets get your coat on!" Haley said picking Daisy up.

Brooke, Nathan and Noah entered Brooke's apartment after spending the day with Jake, Peyton and Jenny.

"Is my little man tired?" Brooke asked stroking her son's cheek

"Time for your nap buddy" Nathan told his nephew

"Uncle Nate will you tell me a story?" Noah asked yawning

"Yeah sure…." Nathan smiled and guided the boy into his bedroom after Brooke had kissed him on the cheek.

As Nathan was tucking Noah in Brooke was looking through the post. She hadn't had a chance to check the mail that morning because Noah had run her off her feet.

She flicked through the normal mail, junk mail, bills etc….until she came to the handwritten one. She opened it and began reading. Shock flooded through her and grief took over, a tear ran down her face.

Nathan walked in the kitchen

"He's snoozing his little- ," He stopped when he saw Brooke's tear stained face

"What's going on?" He asked sitting next to her

"Umm….Mouth…Mouth's dead" She sobbed and fell onto his chest

"That was fun wasn't it sweetie" Haley smiled as she let Lucas, Daisy and herself into the apartment.

"Mummy can I watch Cinderella?!" Daisy asked

"Only for an hour sweetie then its time for your bath" Haley told her daughter and left her to run into her bedroom to watch the movie.

"Hey hales, this was in your mail box" Lucas said handing her the handwritten letter.

Haley started reading the letter while Lucas pottered around the small kitchen. He turned to see his friend sit down slowly at the table.

"Hales...are you okay?" He asked concerned

"Its…Mouth…he's dead" Haley said turning to look at him, a shock expression on her face.

Pleaseeeeeeee r&r


	3. There's no need to worry

It was the next morning and Brooke sat silently staring into space. Nathan entered using his key Brooke had gave to him seeing as he was always around.

"Morning" He said and sat next to her

"He's gone" Brooke said sadly and took a sip of her coffee

"Yeah I know…where's Noah Brooke?" Nathan asked looking around

"Still sleeping….what time is it?" She asked

"Nine" Nathan informed her and rubbed her back consolingly

"He should be up soon" Brooke sighed

"Listen, by the looks on it you've been up all night…why don't I take Noah to Karen's for breakfast…give you time to do what you want?" Nathan suggested kindly

"Aw thanks Nate…ill go get him ready" She said and left to wake up her sleeping son.

"DAISY MAY SCOTT I AM NOT IN THE MOOD THIS MORNING!" Haley boomed as her daughter started to throw one of her Nathan like tantrums.

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!" The little girl yelled putting her fingers in her ears to block out her mothers words.

"Hey…what's going on around here? Lucas asked as he entered

"Your niece won't let me change her to go to play school!" Haley informed him cattily.

"Okay everyone calm down" Lucas chuckled

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Daisy yelled

"Honey please do it for your mother" Lucas begged

"NO!" The little girl stood firm

"YOUR GOING WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT….!" Haley butted in sternly

She hated yelling at her daughter but sometimes there was no reasoning with the little cherub.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!..I WISH I HAD A DADDY" Daisy cried and ran out of the room before Haley and Lucas could react.

"Ugh no…not now…" Haley sighed and sat at the table

"It was going to happen sometime hales" Lucas sat next to her

"But….I can't do this now…so much is happening Lucas" Haley cried

"Like what?" He asked

"We…we have to go back to Tree Hill" Haley informed him quietly

"Why?" Lucas said slowly

"Cause Mouths family have brought his body back from California to Tree Hill and the funerals there…..we need to go…. mouth was our best friend we can't not go" Haley explained between deep breathes.

"Oh" Was all Lucas could say

"You can stay if you want to Luke" Haley told him

"No no…im coming Hales…well do this together" He said smiling and held her hand

"Thank you Luke" She sighed and hugged him

"Now let's go get this over with" He said meaning about Daisy

"Yeah…..I spose this day was gunna come" Haley said and stood up ready to face her daughter.

"Were back mommy!" Noah informed his mother as he ran into the house

"Hey baby boy" Brooke bent to give the boy a kiss

"So?" Nathan asked

"The Funerals next Wednesday…." Brooke explained

"Karen offered to baby-sit Noah"

Karen was supportive of Brooke when she found out about the pregnancy. What she didn't know was that Noah was her grandchild. She had asked Brooke and she had denied it till she was blue in the face. However when she heard Noah call Nathan 'Uncle Nate', Brooke thought quickly and told her it was because Nathan was so close to them both. Karen had fallen for the lies and even though she didn't think they were biological, she was still 'Grandma' Karen to Noah. Nathan always wondered how Karen didn't figure it out by Noah's resemblance to Lucas but with Brooke denying it so hotly maybe she didn't see it as much.

"That's a help" Brooke smiled

Her smile slowly faded and Nathan sensed something wrong.

"What's up?" He asked

"Well I was thinking….do you think Lucas or Haley will be coming?" Brooke asked

"No….Brooke its been six years and they only talk to Karen…they haven't been back and I don't think they ever will….don't worry about it Brooke…that's not something to worry about…there's no chance in them coming back" Nathan said confidently.


	4. Ghosts of our pasts

Thanks you saints who review…you give me motivation to continue this story more and more. Love you all xxxxxxxxxx

Karen roe stared at the picture of Haley, Lucas and Daisy. Guilt killed her inside as she looked at Daisy, Haley had begged Karen not o tell Nathan when she had found out, and Karen being the second mother Haley never had promised. In two days her son and Haley would be returning to Tree Hill and bringing along little Daisy, Karen had said they could stay with her and shed look after Daisy during the funeral.

"Okay so you've got everything right?" Haley James said two days later

"Yes Hales don't panic" Lucas laughed

"Sorry…I guess im just…nervous?" She said trying to find an explanation

"Don't be ok….Its been six years Hales….Don't you think grudges would of burnt out by now?" Lucas said trying to calm her

"It's not that Lucas….its how im going to hide Daisy for the week" Haley said sadly

"Maybe you shouldn't hale…maybe its time to stop hiding her…she's too precious to be hidden" Lucas said softly

"How….how do I go in there Luke and explain everything to him?, do I just come out with it? 'Hey Nate we haven't spoke in 6 years but I just thought I should tell you, you have a daughter ive kept from you!'" Haley sobbed

"Sshhh, come here" Lucas pulled his friend into a hug

"I don't know what im going to say to him" She whispered

"You'll cross that bridge when you come to it" Lucas sighed and held her tighter

* * *

Haley saw it. It was the sign. 'Welcome to Tree hill' it read. She hadn't seen that sign in six years. This was it, she couldn't run away now. She had to be here for Mouth. She needed to be here for her daughter. She had explained to Daisy the other night that she did have a father and he did love her and daisy had cried and asked why he didn't want to see her, She was a brainy six year old. It had broken Haley's heart.

Karen welcomed her son and Haley warmly and tearfully. She had immediately started spoiling Daisy with sweets and toys.

"You ready?" Nathan asked sadly as Brooke walked out in a black suit

"As ill ever be" She sobbed and grabbed her bag

"Remember im here for you ok?" Nathan reassured her

"You're always there nate" She thanked him

"I can't believe he's gone" Lucas said aloud

"Me neither" Haley said looking at herself one last time in the mirror

"Hey guy's you should be going" Karen said pointing to her watch

"Where's Keith?" Lucas asked

"He's gone to get something for me" Karen explained

"Oh ok" Lucas sighed

"Come on best friend….lets go" Haley said and grabbed onto Lucas' hand for comfort.

* * *

"Keith was acting weird don't you think?" Brooke asked Nathan as they gathered outside the funeral home

"He must be shaken up himself…Mouth played a part in all our hearts" Nathan said sadly

"He didn't deserve to be the one to die" Brooke said slowly

"Know one ever deserves to die" Nathan added

"The last picture he sent…he looked so healthy" Brooke sighed

"He didn't know he had the tumour Brooke…it crept up on him" Nathan explained and hugged her

"At least that way he lived his life as he wanted it to…he didn't let it get him down" Brooke said hopefully

"Exactly" Nathan nodded with a sad smile

"You know I remember one time he-," Brooke stopped speaking when she saw Nathan's face turn a shade of white.

"Ugh…Brooke" He said not taking his eyes off what he was seeing

That's when she turned…that's when she saw the ghost of her past…that when she Lucas Scott and Haley James get out of the car and make there way for the church.

Plz r&r


	5. For Mouth

They must of seen them first for when she turned around she saw them staring. Nathan and Brooke. Nathan Scott. Her ex- husband. Her ever lasting love. Daisy's father.

She turned to Luke who had spotted them as well. He seemed in deep thought. He was staring at Brooke intently.

"Luke…" She whispered

She drew him out of his daze and he looked down at her. He twitched his lips in an attempt of a smile and grabbed her hand,

"For Mouth" He announced and led her

* * *

Brooke didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. Her baby's father was walking up to her and she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything.

She turned to Nathan for support but he was just as bad as her.

The four met. Nathan and Brooke against Lucas and Haley.

Know one spoke; they all just stared for a while. Taking each other in.

When it seemed as if Lucas was about to say something an usher walked out to announce the ceremony was starting. It was an escape for all of them.

* * *

The ceremony went all too quick for the foursome. During the readings Lucas and Brooke made eye contact but it was quickly broken when the coffin was brought in.

Nathan however couldn't stop looking at Haley, who couldn't believe she was actually there.

After the ceremony a small reception was being held at Mouths parents' house. Nathan and Brooke arrived first.

"I can't believe it" Brooke said quietly

"Neither can I" Nathan replied

"Maybe they wont come, maybe they'll go straight back to where they came from" Brooke said shakily and downing a vodka to calm her nerves.

She was on her second vodka when they arrived. Lucas looking dazed and Haley fidgeting.

Lucas couldn't stand the tension and led him and Haley up to their exes.

"Hi" He said to them both

"Hi" Nathan answered as Brooke looked at the floor

"Hey" Haley added and looked at Nathan

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked ignoring Haley and looking at his brother.

"I think it's obvious" Lucas said sadly

"You shouldn't have come back…" Nathan said angrily

"Nate…" Haley began pleadingly

"Don't Nate me Haley" Nathan warned Grabbed Brookes hand and walked out.

"That went well" Haley said sobbing,

* * *

Haley and Lucas sat by the dock in silence. They had gone there after the reception and sat in a comfortable silence. Haley suddenly stood;

"What you doing?" Lucas asked looking up at her

"I need to see him Luke…I cant hide for the rest of the week…." Haley said confidently

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked worriedly

"No…..this is something I need to do….just me and him" Haley said, kissed Lucas on the head and walked off

She knocked on the door and waited. Nerves tingling in her stomach. The door opened abruptly and she came face to face with Nathan, who wasn't wearing a shirt.

"H…hi…" She stuttered

"Can I help you?" He asked rudely

"Nathan please….can we at least talk?" She asked in hope

"What's their to say...it's not like were friends, and it's certainly not like were married" He said bitterly

"Nathan…I just want to talk" Haley said holding back tears

"Use your solicitors then" He told her ignorantly

"Nathan!...you know what…act like of a son of a bitch…its not for me I came here!" She told him angrily

"Then who else did you come here for?!" He asked impatiently

"Daisy!" She told him exasperated

"What are you babbling about Haley?" He asked annoyed

"Im taking about Daisy May Scott" She told him

His face stayed blank

"Your daughter" She added

Okay sorry its short but PLEAAAAASE REVIEW!


	6. Throwing yourself in the deep end

Nathan didn't know what to do or think. He didn't know whether to scream at her or close the door in her face.

"Is this some kind of sick joke Haley?" He asked angrily

"Do you seriously think I would joke about something like that?" She replied offended

"I guess you better get your skinny ass in here and explain yourself" He told her and opened the door so she could walk in

"Listen nate…I didn't mean to do that…" She tried to explain as she followed him into the kitchen where he began throwing pots and pans around while he made himself a drink.

"Haley…just tell me what you meant and then leave" He turned to her holding his glass.

"I have a daughter" She said

He remained blank

"WE have a daughter Nate" She added

"Ok then if we have a daughter…prove it?" He laughed as if she was lying

That was when Haley got angry. It had taken all her strength to come here and tell him and now he was questioning her.

"Fine…her name is Daisy May Scott, she was born on the 31st of October 2007,she has long black curly hair and deep blue eyes, she is very lively and gets bored a lot. She loves singing and Cinderella….shall I go on or is that enough to sink into your ignorant head?" She rolled off

He was silent in shock. The way she had just rattled off the facts proved that this child was real.

"I…I have a daughter?" He asked in shock

"Yes….and she's the spit of you" Haley added sadly

Nathan turned and glared at her….

"I have a daughter!!!" He boomed

She jumped slightly by his manner

"Listen nate….that's why I came..." She was cut off

"Have you got a picture?" He asked ignoring her

She searched her purse and found one…one of their daughter in a Cinderella costume she had received for Christmas.

He snatched it out of her hand and looked at it in bewilderment. She did look like him. He couldn't comprehend it at first. A daughter? But he didn't know her? He hadn't met her and she was six years old. He couldn't have a daughter he didn't know about. This only happened in movies. Although there was Lucas. He had a son he didn't know about. It did happen.

"I can't believe this" He muttered

"Nathan…" Haley began

"Don't Haley…I don't want to here your petty excuses. I have a daughter you've kept away like a dirty little secret….are you sick...who does that? A bitter twisted little bitch like you does that….you should be ashamed of yourself" He shouted at her.

She stared at him and let the tears flow, when he finished she ran out of the house in tears. She couldn't stand there and let him say those things to her.

However what she didn't know was when she ran out of the house Nathan felt a surge of emotion run threw him, a surge of guilt and regret of what he'd said to her, he just couldn't believe his Haley had kept something so sacred from him.

* * *

Lucas passed the big white house with the red door and stopped.

He couldn't but think of the girl occupying, well she wasn't a girl anymore, and she was twenty four now….she was a woman. Not his woman though. He had made the mistake of betraying her…then running away. There was no need to tell him he should be ashamed of himself. Because he was.

He admired Haley for the way she was approaching the whole Nathan and Daisy saga, she was throwing herself into the deep end…he just hoped she wouldn't drown. He looked at the door again. What was she doing in there? His curiosity was almost killing him. That's what made him do it. That's what made him ring the doorbell.

Haley was crying in her car outside Karen's home. Nobody was in. Thankfully Daisy wouldn't see mother in the state she was in. Its not everyday the love of your life, ex-husband, soul mate and father of your child tells you you should be ashamed of yourself.

* * *

**  
please review guys and thankyou for the reviews from the last chapter they mean evrything to me and this story. x x x x**


	7. Finding your way in the deep end

Brooke answered the door normally. Her face dropped when she saw who was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I just want to talk Brooke…" Lucas replied hopefully

"Okay" She said and walked outside, shutting the door behind her

"Im sorry did you have visitors?" He asked pointing to the door

"Ugh no….Noah's asleep" She told him

"Noah?" He asked

"Noah…My son" She replied and watched as his face dropped.

* * *

Haley was still sat in her car. The tears had stopped flowing but she still sat blankly with no emotion.

A tap on the car window made her jump.

"We need to talk" Nathan said

Haley just looked at him.

He opened the car door and sat next to her.

"Haley…I was harsh back then…I guess I was just in shock…I shouldn't of said that to you…id be a hypocrite" He said quietly

"Hypocrite?" Haley asked confused

"Oh don't worry….Hales….I don't know where to go from here" He told her truthfully

"Well….you have a daughter….would you like to meet her?" Haley asked softly

"Of course…but where to we go then?" he asked

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" Haley sighed

"Okay well…how about tomorrow at the café?" Nathan suggested

"Sure…" Haley sighed

"Hales…does she know about me?"

"Yeah…she knows you as daddy from the pictures" Haley said truthfully

"I got to go" He said abruptly and left the car leaving Haley wondering how she was going to explain the turn of events to Daisy.

* * *

"You have a son?" Lucas asked in bewilderment

"Yes" Brooke nodded not meeting his eyes

"How old is he?"

"Five" Brooke lied, she knew if she told him his real age then Lucas could fit the dates together.

"Who…Who's his father?" Lucas continued to question

"Know one particular…a one night stand" Brooke lied again

"I….I…" Lucas couldn't find anything to say

"Listen Luke I have to go" Brooke said and rushed inside, leaving him standing confused on her doorstep.

* * *

An hour later Nathan let himself into Brookes. She rushed over to him.

"Luke came round" She said

"And?" Nathan questioned

"He knows about Noah" Brooke told him

"What did he say?" Nathan asked

"Nothing…he just thinks he's the outcome of a one night stand five years ago" Brooke informed guiltily.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM!" Nathan said angrily

"Nate- I couldn't…you know I can't" Brooke said stunned

"No Brooke…things have changed and Lucas has a right to know about his child...Do you really want Noah to grow up thinking Lucas was a Dan?" Nathan told her

"Nathan you said you understood why I didn't tell Lucas" Brooke sobbed

"Well I was wrong….how would you feel if someone kept Noah from you?, and you missed all the important parts in his life….how would you feel if you were a stranger to him?" Nathan interrogated

"Nate….what's got into you?"

"Nothing…I just know how it feels" He said sadly and walked out the house.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed, thanks for all the reviews...hope you enjoy this x x x


	8. Dropping a bombshell

"Daisy! Sit down for mommy please!" Haley begged

Currently here hyper child was running around Karen's café like a hooligan.

"DIZZY DIZZY DIZZY DINOSAURS!" The little girl yelled as she spun herself around

Nathan entered Karen's café in time to hear Haley scold his daughter.

"DAISY MAY SCOTT!" Haley scolded and turned to find Nathan looking down at the little girl.

"Daisy honey come here…I would like you to meet someone" Haley said taking her daughters hand and walking her over to Nathan.

"Mama who's this?" Daisy asked.

Nathan's heart melted. The little girl had big deep blue puppy dog eyes. Her curly black hair was up in two pigtails and she wore denim dungarees with a pink Barbie top underneath.

"Honey don't you recognise him?" Haley asked curiously

Daisy pondered for a bit then realisation struck her.

"Mommy its daddy NATHAN!" She screamed in excitement

"Give him a hug then" Haley pushed her daughter forward

Nathan bent down to the same height as the little girl; she climbed into his lap and hugged his neck. He couldn't help but hold her tight. This was his daughter. His little baby girl. His creation.

Haley almost burst into tears as she saw the bond form between Daisy and Nathan, the guilt inside her made her want to throw up.

"Are you my daddy?" Daisy asked

"Yeah I am…" Nathan smirked

"Will you get me a pony daddy….please" Daisy was already using her puppy dog eyes on her father

"Sure I will baby" He smiled

"MOMMY IM GETTING A PONY!" The little girl clapped in excitement.

* * *

Brooke didn't want to. Nathan's words had burned her. Lucas should know, she shouldn't have lied. She had to fix it, for Noah.

Lucas answered the door yawning. Had he been sleeping?

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked tiredly

"I need to talk to you Luke" Brooke told him

"Okay…come in" He said and opened the door wider for her to enter.

* * *

"Come on daddy!" Daisy tugged on Nathan's hand then ran forward

There walking along the pier, it was almost ten o'clock and he was enjoying his daughter immensely. His love for her was immediate.

"Listen Hales….we need to discuss what's going to happen" Nathan began

"What dya mean?" Haley asked confused

"Ive missed out on six years of her life…I wont miss another six…are you going to move to Tree Hill?" He asked

"Well…ugh…Nate…this is a hard decision" Haley stammered

"Haley…you kept my daughter away from me…please don't give her to me then take her away again" He said genuine

Haley looked at him. He was so sincere it made her melt. She knew that already Daisy was attached to him, it was like shed had him her whole life. She couldn't tear them apart again.

"Ugh…Okay…I guess ill look for somewhere to rent." Haley informed him

Relief covered Nathan's face.

"Ill set up a bank account for her if you don't mind Hales…just so I can pay my part" Nathan asked

"Nathan you don't have to…we've been fine in the past-,"

"Hales…I want to" Nathan cut her off.

"Okay" She whispered

"DADDY YOUR SLOW!" Daisy screamed

"IM COMING BABY!" He shouted and ran after his little girl.

* * *

"I cant find the perfect words…if there are any perfect words…to say this….I lied to you Luke" Brooke told him

"About what?"

"Noah"

"What about Noah?" Lucas asked

"Noah's dad wasn't a one night stand" Brooke explained as a tear slid down her face

Lucas just stared at her

"YOUR Noah's dad Luke" She added, dropping the bombshell.

* * *

Pleaseeeeeee reviw guys i hope you enjoyed, thanks to evryone who reviewd last chapter xxxxxxxx 


	9. Daddy time

"Ha-ha…good one Brooke!" Lucas laughed nervously

"Luke…this isn't a joke" She replied seriously

"It can't be…Noah's five" Lucas told her

"I lied ok…I was trying to protect myself…you have a right to know, Noah is your son…I found out I was pregnant after you left. I didn't want it to be a burden so I didn't tell you." Brooke sobbed

Lucas sat down on a chair in shock

"Say something please" Brooke begged after minutes of silence.

"You turned me into a Dan" Lucas sobbed

"Im so sorry" Brooke cried

"I…I never thought you could do that Brooke…you kept my son away from me" Lucas continued

"Im sorry ok…I was being selfish…I just wanted to protect myself and to protect Noah" Brooke said as tears streamed down her face

"Protect yourselves from what?" Lucas asked between sobs

"From you breaking my heart….breaking his heart by being a part time dad" Brooke explained

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME THE OPTION" Lucas shouted

"Luke. Please…I didn't know what to do…I was young and you had left me…." Brooke couldn't contain the tears

"Where is he?" Lucas stood up abruptly

"What?"

"Where is my son?" Lucas shouted

"With Keith at the diner" Brooke explained

"KEITH AND MY MOM KNOW!"

"NO…they think you're not his dad" Brooke told him quietly

Before he could say anything else he ran out of the house

"Where are you going?" Brooke ran after him

"To see my son!" Lucas shouted

They reached the diner and that's when he saw him. His son. Keith laughing with Noah. Noah smiling. He had a basketball in his arms.

"I want to meet him Brooke….I want my son" Lucas turned to her angrily

"Im so sorry" She sobbed

"Im sorry too…im sorry I hurt you enough that you'd turn me into Dan" Lucas scolded and walked away from her.

* * *

"Hey" Nathan walked into Brooke's the next morning

"Hi" She said showing him her tear stained face

"What's happened?" Nate asked worried

"Sit down" Brooke began

* * *

"Morning" Haley said to Lucas as he entered the kitchen

"Hi" He said sadly

"What's happened?" She asked

"I don't know where to start……"

* * *

Nathan arrived at Karen's around noon to see Daisy. He gave a wide smile when his little girl through herself into his arms.

"Hey daddy" Daisy cheered

"Hey baby" Nathan replied kissing her fore head

"So what you guys up to today?" Haley asked entering the kitchen

"I was thinking me and my princess would….go visit the stables!" Nathan said excitedly to Daisy

"REALLY...Daddy can I ride a horse. Please daddy!" Daisy begged

"We'll have to see about that princess….i don't want you falling off and getting hurt" Nathan explained setting his daughter on her feet

"Will you ride with me then daddy?" She asked hopefully

"You'll have to ask mommy" Nathan laughed

"Mommy pleassssssssssssssse!" Daisy begged her mom

"Okay then" Haley laughed

"YAY!" Daisy said excitedly

"Run and grab your stuff sweetie" Haley sat hitting her daughter on the bum playfully

Daisy squealed in delight and ran off

"Nate…you're spoiling her" Haley warned jokingly

"Anything for my little girl" Nathan said with a shrug

"So….when you said you were a hypocrite the other day it was true" Haley said

"Is Lucas mad?" Nathan asked

"If he was mad he'd be a hypocrite too" Haley joked

"That's true" Nathan said seriously

"I found a place for rent" She changed the subject

"That's good…where to?" He asked

"It's…our old apartment" Haley confessed

"Oh…..well I guess it's suitable for you and Daisy" Nathan said coldly

"I guess….its kinda nice…we made so many memories there and now our daughter will" Haley said emotionally

"Who said our memories were good there hales?" Nathan replied

"They were Nate….to me they were…I spent some of the best times of my life in that apartment" She told him seriously

"I guess we did" He replied looking at her

"So I ugh forgot to ask…is there a girl on the scene or anything…are you and Brooke?" Haley asked nervously

"No not me and Brooke…were just good friends" Nathan explained

"Oh," Relief flooded over her

"But im kind of seeing Rachel" He added

"Rachel?" Haley asked in shock

"Yes…Rachel" Nathan told her and before she could answer Daisy ran out ready to go to the stables.

* * *

Lucas let himself into Brooke's.

"H..Hi" She said coming from the kitchen

"Hi" He said coldly

"Listen Luke…I don't want you to be mad at me" Brooke said desperately

"Im not mad at you Brooke….im just disappointed" Lucas told her

Before she could reply Noah ran out of his room with a basketball.

"Hi little guy" Lucas said taking in his beautiful baby boy.

"Hey…you're my daddy…mommy said you are" Noah explained looking up at Lucas

"I am….and I was thinking that we could go play some basketball" Lucas said in hope

"Really….we can …all my friends daddies take them" Noah told Lucas sadly

"Well your daddy is going to take you" Brooke told her son and gave him a kiss on the head

"Come on then little guy" Lucas smiled and held out his hand to his son, who took it obligingly

Brooke sighed as she watched Lucas and Noah leave hand in hand. That went amazingly well. It was strange though…shed never imagined it to turn out this way. She'd never imagined that her heart was still like it. She'd never imagined that she was still in love with Lucas Scott.

* * *

Haley looked at the clock….it was weird having time to herself. Daisy took up a lot of time and energy. Lately Daisy hadn't stopped talking about her daddy and how much she loved him, it made Haley smile. Although what made her frown was the fact that the man she loved had moved on…with no other than Rachel. She knew she should of moved on six years ago…but she hadn't. She didn't want to. She loved Nathan Scott. That would never change.

Pleaseeeeeee review guys!. Thanks for all the previous reviews I love them!. The reviewers are my support system. They keep this fic going.


	10. A mom and dad who love eachother

2 years later……

"Hey mom, dad's here im going to go okay" Daisy said grabbing her coat and kissing her mother on the cheek

"Ugh Sure…hon, tell your father we need to talk when you get back ok" Haley said

"Sure ma'" Daisy smiled and ran out of the apartment

Two years had passed quickly. Daisy had turned into a daddy's girl and this had led to her hating Rachel, her dad's girlfriend. Also now she was at the age of eight she had grown an attitude similar to her dads.

Haley and Nathan were on civil terms but he still hurt that he had missed six years of his daughter's life. However he and Rachel were celebrating three years together, know one could say they were happy, but know one could say they were sad. Haley had focused on her daughter when they moved back to tree hill. She hadn't been on a date in three years.

Brooke and Haley had become quite close, both bonding in the fact they hadn't told their exes about their children.

Surprisingly Brooke and Lucas had a good friendship and did lots of things with their son as a family.

Noah had grown to the fact that he had a daddy.

* * *

"Noah Nathanial Scott hurry up!" Brooke shouted to her son

"Coming ma'" He shouted back

"Hey Brooke" Lucas smiled entering the house

"Hey Luke…your son is driving me crazy today" Brooke laughed

"What's he doing?" Lucas chuckled

"Well Jake and Peyton are visiting from savannah and Peyton's offered to take a picture of Noah for me to put on the wall" Brooke explained

"Let me guess…he wants to play basketball instead?" Lucas guessed

"Correct" Brooke sighed

"How are Peyton and Jake?" Lucas asked

Brooke looked at him. Even though Peyton and Lucas were both grown ups now with their own separate families, she still felt insecurity when he mentioned her.

"Their good…Sawyer has gone into the terrible two's so Peyton's going crazy" Brooke laughed

"Tough" Lucas smiled

Peyton and Jake had been heartbroken when Nikki had come back searching for custody of a then eight year old jenny, so they had moved to savannah due to the courts. Now they had Jenny who was ten and Sawyer who was two.

"Hey Dad…I don't seriously have to do this do I" Noah's eyes pleaded with his father

"Sorry little man….its your mother…im not arguing" Lucas joked and ruffled his son's hair.

"It's only a photo Noah!" Brooke laughed

"Still…what are we up to afterwards dad?" Noah asked

"I was thinking we'd meet up with Uncle Nate and Daisy" Lucas suggested

"Ugh…do we have to!" Noah laughed

"Why not?" Brooke asked

"I don't mind Uncle Nate…its just…Daisy's crazy" Noah told his parents, who burst out in laughter.

* * *

"NO!" Daisy stomped her foot down

"Daisy May…princess…don't do this" Nathan begged his daughter

"Dad!, I refuse to go in their while that skank is there" The almost nine year old informed her father indignantly

"Hey potty mouth!" Nathan scolded

"I don't want to!" Daisy whined

"Why not!?"

"Celebrating because you've been with a ginger witch for three years isn't what I want to do…I want to celebrate you and mom being together for three years!" Daisy said and almost burst into tears

Nathan looked at his daughter sadly.

"Honey what's up?" Nathan asked concerned

"Dad…I want you to be with mom….I want my mom and dad to be married and I want a little brother!" Daisy told him angrily

"How long have you felt like this?" Nathan asked wiping a tear away from his daughter's cheek

"A while…but what's the point you don't love mom…you love _Rachel**!" **_Daisy said annoyed

"Honey…me and your mom…you wouldn't understand" Nathan stammered

"Do you love her?" Daisy bluntly asked

"I….I….I guess I do"

"Then get married and give me a brother!" Daisy stomped her foot once again

"Awww princess…I wish it was that simple." Nathan laughed

"It so is…Mel's mom and dad love each other and their married, Chloe's mom and dad love each other and their married!-," Daisy began

"Honey…life is complicated" Nathan cut in

"It's pretty sucky" Daisy pouted and crossed her arms.

* * *

Peyton, Jake, Brooke and Lucas stood in the kitchen drinking coffee. The picture taking had gone well, Noah had only whined about a hundred times.

"Mom im taking sawyer out back to play basketball" Noah informed his mother

"Noah…he's two" Brooke laughed

"So…good to learn early!" Noah smiled and took the two year old outside

Everyone laughed

"Wow…Luke he's so much like you man" Jake laughed

"He is" Brooke and Peyton agreed

"I still say he's got Brooke's temper" Lucas laughed

"Though he very rarely loses it because he's as laid back as you" Brooke pointed out

"Sawyer always loses his temper" Jake informed them

"Jenny is the laid back one" Peyton added

They were interrupted by a loud bang and crash.

"Oh god" Brooke sighed "NOAH NATHANIAL SCOTT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Brooke ran out to inspect hat the commotion was about.

"Watch out boys, Brooke's on the prowl" Jake commented making Peyton and Lucas laugh

"So how are you and Brooke doing?" Peyton asked

"Were good" Lucas smiled

"You mean…you two are still just friends?" Peyton said in disgust

"What's wrong with that?" Lucas asked

"Its obvious you two are still besotted with each other…after almost nine years you still love each other" Peyton commented as if it was a natural fact

"Peyton-," Lucas chuckled nervously

"I hate to say it Luke…but the love of my life is right…you and Brooke are made for each other…things have just happened backwards…you had the kid first…don't you think its time to stop hiding your feelings and come out with it…you've wasted two years." Jake stated wrapping his arms around Peyton

"I don't know…" Lucas sighed

"Do you love her….?" Peyton asked

"Yes"

"Then what's there to know" Jake chuckled

Wow bet you weren't expecting it to jump forward 2 years. Anyway thanks for all the reviews so far and pleaaaase review this! X x x x


	11. It is that simple

Nathan entered the apartment after Daisy. After their little discussion he had explained to Rachel he needed time with his daughter and had taken the blue eyed, black haired eight year old for ice cream.

"Hey guys" Haley smiled kissing her daughter on the head

"Hey mom…so im gunna go…do homework" Daisy said making an excuse and exiting

"Wow…for once I didn't have to force her to do homework" Haley joked

"She said you wanted to see me" Nathan informed Haley

"Oh yeah…Nate we need to talk…something's come up" Haley said sitting down

"What's going on?" He asked sitting opposite from her

"I had a phone call this morning" Haley paused

"And?" He prompted

"It was from Chris" She told him

"Oh…what's that waster doing phoning you?" Nathan asked bitterly

"He's invited me on a reunion tour with him…it's for a year...moving from place to place. I wanted to let you know that I think im going to take it and Daisy is coming with me…" Haley told him

"WHAT!?" Nathan boomed

"Don't what me Nathan!...ive put my life on hold for three years, going along with what _you _want…now this a chance for me and Daisy to travel a bit" Haley shouted

"Why do you always let Chris Keller ruin everything?" Nathan asked upset

"I NEVER LET HIM RUIN ANYTHING…YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LET HIM RUIN OUR MARRIAGE" Haley replied angrily

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN OFF WITH HIM" Nathan informed her

"I CAME BACK…I CAME BACK TO BE A WIFE…I CHOSE YOU OVER MY MUSIC NATE…I ALWAYS CHOOSE YOU!...AND I THINK A PART OF ME ALWAYS WILL…..BUT I CANT KEEP PUTTING MY LIFE ON HOLD KIDDING MYSELF ONE DAY YOU MIGHT WANT ME!" Haley couldn't help her feelings coming out…they had been building for months.

"IVE WANTED YOU FOR NINE YEARS!" Nathan told her

"What?" She asked in shock

"I DO WANT YOU HALEY…IVE ALWAYS WANTED YOU!" He told her and without warning grabbed her face and crashed his lips to hers.

Daisy smiled to herself as she listened through the door.

"It is that simple" She laughed

* * *

"It was nice of Peyton and Jake to offer Noah to go camping with them" Lucas commented

"Even after the little rouge broke their flower pot" Brooke laughed,

"I can't believe he's eight now" Lucas said amazed

"The older he's getting the more he's starting to look like you…if its possible" Brooke commented taking a water out of the fridge.

"Haha…So what are you going to do while he's camping?" Lucas questioned

"Oh I don't know…maybe ill sneak my secret boyfriend in and ravish him" Brooke joked taking a sip of water

"Hey…go grab a bag and put some spare clothes in…enough for three days" Lucas told her smiling

"Ugh…why?" Brooke asked confused

"Cant tell…it's a surprise" Lucas chuckled

* * *

Nathan and Haley pulled apart after what seemed like forever.

"Ugh…" Nathan began

"Oh my god" Haley breathed

"Haley…I meant what I said," Nathan began but Haley cut him off

"I love you" She sobbed

* * *

"Okay Luke this is freaky…take the blindfold off me please" Brooke giggled and Lucas led her in

"SURPRISE!" He shouted when he whipped the blindfold off

"Oh…my …god" Brooke sighed and took in the surroundings

They were in a small wood cabin in the forest…there was a log fire, old fashioned stove and old fashioned four poster beds. It was cosy and warm. It was romantic.

The only thing that Brooke couldn't stop thinking was why Lucas had brought her here?

Heyyyy guys thanks for all the previous replies….please review! X x x


	12. On tour with Chris Keller

"Okay Luke spill…what are we doing here?" Brooke asked laughing as Lucas took two wine glasses and started to pour chardonnay into them.

"I thought id give the mother of my child a break" Lucas said handing her a glass

"It's a really beautiful place" Brooke mused taking a sip

"We'll do some exploring tomorrow…you up for that?" He asked smiling

"Sure, sounds fun" She said smiling back.

* * *

"Listen Nate…we should talk in the morning" Haley said pulling away from him

"Why not...this is more fun" He smirked

"It's just…I told Chris id ring him back" Haley said quietly

"Oh…I get it…lover boy again. It's always lover boy" Nathan spat

"No Nate…" Haley began

"I got to go" Nathan said and walked out the door

* * *

NEXT DAY:…

"Rachel…I thought Nate was picking her up?" Haley asked opening the door.

"He wanted me to" Rachel smiled sickly

"DAISY…." Haley shouted to her daughter

The eight year old came bouncing happily down the hallway till she spotted who was picking her up. Her smile dropped.

"Mom…..please say Rachel's just here to say dad's broke up with her cause he's still in love with you?" Daisy asked looking back and fourth between each woman.

"Daisy!" Haley scolded

"Come on _sweetie_, we don't want daddy waiting do we" Rachel said fakely

"Bye mom" Daisy huffed and followed Rachel to her car.

"You know one day _princess _that tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble" Rachel commented as she slid in the driver's seat.

"Hopefully….I can't wait till I become a scary, ugly, ginger, witch like you Rachy Poop" Daisy said and poked her tongue out

"Remind me again why I put up with you?" Rachel asked bitterly

"Cause you think my daddy loves you…but he doesn't…he loves my mom…face it…she's much better" Daisy said bluntly

"Little bitch" Rachel said and revved up the car.

Daisy sat back with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Wow…it's so peaceful here" Brooke commented as her and Lucas walked through the abandoned forest.

"It's nice…." Lucas smiled looking at her

"Thank you Luke" Brooke stopped and looked at him

"What for?" He asked her confused

She kissed him softly on the cheek

"Everything" She sighed

"You're worth it" He said taking her hand and continued walking.

Brooke looked down at their hands locked together and jus smiled to herself.

* * *

"Daddy pleaseeee take me home…Rachel scared me" Daisy begged her father, flashing him her puppy dog blue eyes.

"How did she scare you?" Nathan asked

"She almost killed me daddy…the car was going so fast everything was blurry" Daisy over dramatised

"Okay okay ill take you" Nathan sighed and laughed slightly when his daughter squealed in delight

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Daisy shouted entering the apartment, throwing all her belongings on the floor and running into the kitchen where she knew her mum would be.

"Hey sweetie" Haley smiled looking at her daughter

"Dad's here" Daisy informed her mother mischievously

Nathan stood behind his daughter and put his hands on her shoulders

"Daisy honey…you need to start packing" Haley smiled down at her daughter avoiding Nathan

"Why?" Nathan and his look alike both asked in unison

"Cause in about a week well be going to Michigan" Haley laughed

"What?" Daisy asked confused

"You're going to get to go on tour with Chris Keller" Haley added

"WHAT!?" Both Daughter and Father shouted

Hey guys thanks for allllllllll the reviews…please review this chapter


	13. Maybe it will be romantic

Nathan looked down at his daughter then back at Haley.

"Go and watch some television princess" Nathan smiled softly to his little girl and watched as she ran into the living room.

When daisy was safely out of earshot he turned on his ex.

"What the hell are you doing? Believe me Haley I will fight you if you dare try and take my daughter away from me" Nathan snarled

"NATHAN! Please…theirs nothing we need to stay here for!" Haley said throwing her hands up.

"What about me...do I ever come into your head when you make plans…I guess I know the answer to that…..you didn't think of me nine years ago when you ran off." Nathan said almost sadly

"YOU'LL NEVER GET OVER IT WILL YOU!, You keep using it as an excuse Nate…yes I did leave you as you always remind me but you always seem to forget the important part…I came back…and then YOU rejected me so im sorry if I don't think about you when I make plans….yes I did leave Nathan, but I came back fighting for our marriage…and what did you do….you gave up" Haley sobbed

"I never gave up…..ive never given up on us" He said taking her hands

"I can't do this Nathan…I don't know where I stand with you….im not going to lie. I want you….but I want all of you. I want the man I fell in love with nine years ago. The man I married." Haley said sadly and looked down at their joining hands.

"Always and Forever" He whispered as he tipped her chin up and looked into her eyes.

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, she went to walk away but he pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely.

* * *

"It's so cold" Brooke moaned as her and Lucas entered the cottage 

"You should start heating up soon." Lucas laughed and walked passed her to turn the heating on.

"Uh oh" Brooke heard

"What?" She asked walking up to him

"I think the electric's gone" Lucas said nervously

"WHAT, How?" Brooke asked

"Power cut?"

"Oh god….what are we going to do…we need electric to cook" Brooke whined

"I can go get some wood and we can light a fire" Lucas told her aiming for the door

Brooke sighed

"What was that sigh about?" Lucas smiled

"I was just thinking…in the right circumstances…this would be romantic" Brooke laughed

"Maybe it will be" He replied and left before she could reply.

* * *

Daisy running in the kitchen made Haley and Nathan break apart guiltily. 

"MOM! DAD! Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake are here" Daisy announced

"Hey lovers" Peyton winked as she entered the kitchen, holding a two year old with blonde curly hair and brown eyes.

"Hey guys" Jake smiled as he followed Peyton, Noah and a blue eyed, dark haired Jenny stood at his side.

"Uncle Nate!" Noah smiled and launched himself at Nathan who swung his nephew happily into his arms.

"Sorry did we interrupt?" Peyton laughed as she looked at Haley's blushing face.

"MAMA!" Sawyer giggled as he put his fingers up his mother's nose

"Sawyer, no! Naughty!" Peyton scolded her son

"I thought you guys were going camping?" Haley asked

"Well its raining and Jake cant set up the tent" Peyton informed Haley

"My sweet…it was a hard tent" Jake said looking at his wife

"Mom…can I go to the movie's tonight?" Jenny asked

"With who honey?" Peyton asked

"Some of the girls" Jenny said with a shrug

"Okay but your father will take you and pick you up straight after"

"Me go to movies?" Sawyer said staring at his mother

"No honey you're too young" Peyton laughed

"Noah, Sawyer, Jen…Daisy's watching television if you want to join her" Haley told the children

"Cool…" Noah smiled and ran into the living room to join his cousin, Jenny followed.

"Sawyer…dya want to watch television?" Jake asked his son

"Im k dada" The little boy said and started to suck his thumb

"So how are you two?" Peyton asked Nathan and Haley

"Fine…I got to go" Nathan said grabbing his coat and leaving.

"Was it something I said?" Peyton joked and looked at Haley, who looked at the floor.

* * *

"Yay! Warmth" Brooke cheered as her and Lucas sat in front of the fire on a wool rug, sipping wine. 

"Peacefulness is nice" Lucas commented

"I haven't had any peace in nine years" Brooke laughed

"Brooke…..what happened?" Lucas sighed

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked confused

"To us…" He asked

"You broke my heart…you wanted Peyton" Brooke told him

"I never wanted Peyton" Lucas told her

"But you never fought for me either" Brooke added sadly

"Im sorry" he said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

"I guess…we've gone through too much to hold that grudge" Brooke smiled softly

Lucas leaned in close

"Luke…what are you doing?" She asked nervously

"Shhh" He told her and silenced her with a sweet kiss.

Thanks for all the previous replies guys…please tell me what you think? X x


	14. He never fought

Haley woke up to the sound of Nathan's voice.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked

"It was my turns to take Daisy to dancing remember?" Nathan informed her

"Oh" Haley yawned

There was an awkward silence as they both realized the situation; Nathan sat on the edge of the bed as she laid under the covers in a slinky night dress.

"Nate…its time we….talk" Haley said

"I think so too" he sighed

"What are we doing?" Haley asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hale-," Nathan began

"I mean we need to make our minds up…do we want to be together….or are we just meant to be a failed marriage?" Haley said sadly

"I love you…" Nathan told her surely

"What do you want?" She asked him

"I want us to be a family…I want us to buy a house in tree hill and have more babies…I want us to go together to watch Daisy in her dance concerts…I want to hold hands with you in the park" He announced and took her hands in his

"Nate….if we do this….we need to be serious" Haley said with a tear in her eye.

"No fooling around" He said in agreement

"I mean it…I love you…but we need to stop ripping pieces out of each others hearts." Haley told him

"Im serious this time Hales" He smiled softly.

He leant over and kissed her sweetly.

"Wait…what about Rachel?" Haley asked pulling away

"Ill….deal with Rachel" He sighed and kissed her again.

* * *

Brooke woke up with familiar arms wrapped around her. She suddenly remembered what had happened. Lucas had kissed her, and then they had made love. Not sex. Love. She stiffened in his arms, hoping he wouldn't wake.

What had last night meant? Did he love her? She was the mother of his child, he had to love her.

She couldn't do this again. She couldn't carelessly throw herself into Lucas' arms again. She wouldn't. She couldn't risk him hurting her. Last night was a mistake. For all their sakes it couldn't happen again. It was dangerous territory.

They couldn't just act like teenagers. They had Noah. Their baby boy. They couldn't hurt him by acting foolish.

"Brooke?" Lucas whispered huskily

Brooke almost jumped out of the bed and started putting clothes on.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked

"Sure…fine….peachy cream…" Brooke lied giving a fake smile

"Is this about last night?" Lucas asked worriedly

"Last night never happened" Brooke shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the bedroom.

A cold shiver went down Lucas' spine…it never happened to her, it didn't matter to her, it didn't mean something to her. Last night he had thought they were making love…now he realized she must have thought of it as meaningless sex. They couldn't do this again. They couldn't be friends with benefits. It was too hard. There was too much at risk. If it didn't mean anything to her maybe they should just forget it….he had to forget it….he couldn't let it ruin their friendship…for Noah's sake…and he'd rather have her as a friend, than as nothing at all.

"Brooke…." Lucas began as he walked into the kitchen

She looked at him nervously

"Please….please can we forget it?" She begged innocently

It was the begging part that made him say it. She obviously saw it as a big mistake.

"Sure" Lucas nodded sadly

She looked at him shocked. She had at least thought he would put up a fight. But he never did. He never fought for her.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Noah screeched as he saw his parents approached, standing far away from each other.

"Hey buddy" Lucas smiled warmly as he hugged his son

"Did you have a good time camping?" Brooke asked her son giving him a kiss

"We didn't camp…" Noah giggled

Brooke gave Peyton a questioning look.

"How was your guy's weekend?" Jake asked

"It was,.." Brooke began

"Good to get away" Lucas finished and looked at her; she gave him a half smile.

"Well we have some news for ya" Peyton laughed as she pushed her son higher up on her hip

"What?" Brooke and Lucas asked in unison

"Naley are back together" Peyton smiled

"WHAT!" Lucas asked shocked

"What about Rach..." Brooke began

"He finished her two hours ago" Jake laughed

"At least their a family now" Peyton sighed

"Dad are we a family?" Noah asked his dad innocently

Lucas looked at Brooke for encouragement

"Were a special family sweetie" Brooke smiled at her son

"How?" Noah questioned

"You'll understand when you grow up champ" Lucas ruffled his son's hair.

"We should get going" Brooke interrupted, changing the subject.

* * *

"So…your gunna live with me and mom?" Daisy said studying her parents, who were on the couch opposite her

"Yes" Nathan nodded

"And I don't have to see witchy Rachel anymore?" Daisy stuck her nose up

"Nope" Haley smiled

"Cool…im going to watch TV now" Daisy announced and ran to her room

"That went well" Nathan laughed

"Nothing fazes that girl" Haley mused

"I spouse that's a good thing" Nathan laughed

"So…want to un pack?" Haley smiled shyly

"Or…we could do this" Nathan smirked and kissed her passionately, they were torn apart by the phone

"Any money it's Brooke!" Nathan laughed as Haley picked the receiver up

"Hi Brooke" She laughed and looked at Nathan, happy for the first time in a long while.

Please r&r guys xxxxxxxx


	15. In a sticky situation

It had been five weeks. Five weeks of animosity between Brooke and Lucas and five weeks of new happiness for Nathan and Haley.

"Dadddddy!" Daisy screeched running into the kitchen

"What baby?" Nathan asked

"I need new shoes" The eight years old gleamed mischievously

"Honey, your mom bought you new ones last week" Nathan chuckled

"Yeah but their old now" Daisy shrugged

"What's going on?" Haley smiled walking into kitchen, kissing her daughter on the head and giving Nathan a sweet morning kiss.

"Daddy's going to buy me new shoes…aren't you daddy?" Daisy said using her puppy dog eyes on her father

"You had some last week missy!" Haley scolded

"Apparently their old" Nathan whispered

"No Daisy May Scott do not be so greedy!" Haley scolded her daughter

"Im not greedy!" The little girl sulked

"Honey….ill get them for you if you behave for mom for a whole three weeks ok?" Nathan bribed

"Ok…love you daddy" The little girl cheered and ran out of the kitchen, pleased with herself.

"Nate...you spoil her!" Haley scolded him

"I also spoil you!" He chuckled

"With what?" She pouted

"Kisses" He smirked and began kissing her collarbone

* * *

"Hey" Lucas smiled as he entered Brooke's house

"Hey dad" Noah smiled

"You okay champ?" Lucas asked

"Yes…Mom's really moody this morning though" The little boy said dramatically

"Girls for you son" Lucas chuckled and ruffled his hair

Brooke entered looking warn and pale

"Morning" She groaned

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked

"I have flu" She moaned

"Well if you want ill take Noah off your hands for the day" Lucas said kindly

"How very kind of you" Brooke snapped sarcastically

"Ugh…come on buddy get your things ready" Lucas smiled at his son and then looked at Brooke who seemed nervous.

"Be as long as you like" She sighed, kissed Noah on the cheek and left the room.

* * *

"Mom, Daddy?" Daisy asked entering the room and approaching her parents who were on the sofa

"Yes sweetie?" Haley asked

"Tara has two little brothers…Nicole had a little brother…why don't I?" Daisy sulked

"Aw sweetie….do you want a little baby brother or sister?" Nathan chuckled

"Maybe one day in a couple of years" Haley joked

"I want a little brother….now!" Daisy stomped her foot

Haley looked at Nathan for support

"How about we go get you those new shoes you wanted?" Nathan suggested trying to change the subject

"YAY!" Daisy smiled cheekily

"NATHAN!" Haley shouted

"Got us out of a tricky subject didn't it" He told her seriously and followed his daughter out of the room.

* * *

"Mom were home!" Noah announced running into his house

"Hey honey" Brooke sighed

"You still ill?" Lucas asked worriedly

"Of course I am it doesn't just disappear when you walk in the room" Brooke snapped

"Noah go in your room for a second son" Lucas said

"Ok dad" Noah shrugged his shoulders and ran off.

"Ok Brooke…what the hell is wrong with you?" Lucas demanded

"ME!...What the hell is wrong with you!...you always try and act like a hero" Brooke replied nastily

"I just want to help you!" Lucas said defensively

"You've done enough!" Brooke said harshly

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lucas said shaking his head

"IM PREGNANT!" She cried.

Lucas stood there in shock.

Plzzzzzzzzz review guys!:D x x x


	16. And it all falls down

"What?" Lucas finally muttered out

"I took a test….three actually…all positive" Brooke explained

"It…it's mine?" Lucas asked

"Course it is…im not the slut you thought I was" Brooke said snappily

"Brooke-," He began to apologise when she cut in

"Im booked in for an appointment tomorrow afternoon….you can come if you like" She shrugged her shoulders

"Brooke…you do want this baby don't you?" Lucas asked worriedly

"I do want more children…I just didn't think it would be in this circumstance" She explained sadly

"Im going to be here…through it all" He promised

* * *

"I didn't need you eight years ago Luke…its not like I need you now" She sighed and left the room. 

"Earlier…what did you mean by….got us out of a sticky subject?" Haley asked Nathan

"Well it's obvious you don't want to talk about more children" Nathan told her

"No…I mean….I guess I don't want to talk about them in front of you because im not sure if you ever want more children" Haley explained nervously

"Well….you're wrong…I do want more children Hales…I never thought I was the kid type until two years ago when Daisy came along…now I don't know how id live without her…or you" He explained softly

"You're so sweet" She blushed

"How about you…you want more?" Nathan asked

"Maybe one or two more…I don't want to risk having five daisies…they'd run me into the ground" She joked

"Hales…dya want a baby…with me?" He asked seriously

"Only when were ready" She told him

"Well…I think we are, were twenty six hales…were not getting any younger…I want a baby with you….now!" He laughed

"Really?" She asked shocked

"Really" he nodded

"Well…I guess it can be fun trying" She giggled and he leant down kissing her passionately.

* * *

"You ready?" Lucas asked Brooke 

"As ill ever be" She said seriously

Half an hour later they were in Dr. Spick's office.

"If you would undress Miss Davis I will give you a check up" The Dr announced

"Ok" Brooke smiled

After setting up the sonogram machine the Dr. turned to Brooke and Lucas

"The baby seems healthy…still too young to recognise the gender but everything seems right" The Dr. smiled

"Oh…is that the baby?" Lucas asked pointing to the screen

"Yes" The Dr. nodded

"My god…." Lucas smiled and looked down at Brooke, who had tears in her eyes.

"Brooke…" Lucas began

"Can I please get dressed Dr.?" Brooke said looking away from Lucas.

"Sure" The Dr. smiled

* * *

"I hope Luke's ok" Haley sighed as her, Nate and Daisy sat around the kitchen table 

"Luke...Brooke's the one pregnant Hales" Nathan told her

"Yeah but he really wants to be their for her…and she wont let him in" Haley explained

"It's hard to let someone back in after they've left you before" Nathan stated and looked at his daughter

"Mom…Dad….Noah said he's gunna get a younger brother" Daisy told them, changing the subject

"Yes he might" Haley smiled

"THAT IS SO UNFAIR!" The little girl boomed

"Honey are you jealous?" Haley teased

"No! I just want one too!" Daisy cried

"Honey it aint that simple…" Nathan hugged his daughter

"It should be" She huffed.

* * *

"So mom…can I name him?" Noah asked excitedly 

Brooke smiled slightly

"We don't know if it is a him yet champ" Lucas laughed

"No...No way am I having a little sister…I already have crazy daisy" Noah said nervously

"Daisy's cute!" Brooke laughed

"She's crazy like you mom" Noah added

"Im not crazy!" Brooke said

"That's what dad said" Noah told her

Brooke looked at Lucas who smiled slightly…and in the first time for a while…she smiled back genuinely.

* * *

4 week's later 

"Okay Miss. Davis…the baby seem's healthy." The Dr. Once again told her in her second check up

"Great" She cheered

"No Mr. Scott today?" The doctor questioned

"No…he's picking our son up from basketball club" Brooke smiled at the thought of her little guy, the spit of his father, playing and making Lucas proud.

"Well…ill see you in two months" The Dr. Smiled

"Thanks Doc" Brooke waved and left.

Brooke let herself in to Haley and Nathan's apartment

"Tutor-girl!?" Brooke cheered

"Hey Tiger…how did the appointment go?" Haley asked

"Great…happy and healthy" Brooke smiled and stroked her stomach affectionately

The phone rang

"Wait…let me get that" Haley said and grabbed the receiver

Brooke was admiring Daisy's baby pictures on the cabinet when she heard the phone drop

"What's up?" Brooke asked worriedly

"It's…Its…Nathan, Lucas and Noah…there's been a car crash" Haley cried

That's when all their worlds came tumbling down.

Plzzzzzzz r&r xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. I believe in miracles

Haley and Brooke both ran down the hospital corridor, tears streaming down their faces. Daisy was with Peyton.

"Im here for my- Nathan Scott"

"Noah and Lucas Scott" The girls said in unison

A doctor approached them.

"Are you relatives?"

"Yes" The girls nodded

"Please come into my office" The Dr. smiled softly

The girls sat opposite him.

"Mr Nathan Scott has a broken arm but nothing too severe and Noah Scott is perfectly fine besides a few cuts and bruises." The Dr. explained

Brooke and Haley gave a sigh of relief

"What about Lucas?" Brooke asked in horror, her hand shot to her stomach, which was just about showing her pregnancy.

"Im afraid Mr Scott is in a coma" The Dr. explained

"What...is he going to be ok?" Brooke cried

"Time will tell…it is hard to say when he will come out of the coma…we'll just have to wait" The Dr. informed her softly

Brooke sank in a pool full of tears, and Haley caught her in her arms and wept with her.

* * *

"Mom!" Noah ran to his mother and held onto her

"My baby boy!" Brooke cried and kissed her sons head, cheeks, nose and eyes.

"Is dad ok mom?" The little boy cried

"He's going to be baby…he has to be" Brooke said into her sons hair

Nathan caught sight of Haley and she rushed at him, crying hysterically.

"Don't ever do that again Nathan Scott…what would we do without you!...you had me petrified!" Haley cried

"Ssssshhh…I love you" He told her with tears in his eyes.

"I love you so much" She held onto him tightly

"Marry me" He whispered in her ear

"Of course" She kissed him sweetly, tears running down both their cheeks.

* * *

Brooke entered the quiet private room and stared at him. He was so vulnerable. He had wires hooked up to every part of his body and he looked peaceful.

"Luke…" She sat down and buried her face in his arm, "Wake up…please…we need you…Noah need's you…the baby needs you….I need you" She wept

"Im so sorry for being a bitch….I just need you to know im scared…scared to let you in….my insecurity gets the best of me sometimes but I no for sure I love you!" She added and stroked his cheek.

"I know I acted pretty pissed….but just between you and me…im glad im having another one of your children…..i wouldn't want it any other way" She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek

"Brooke?" Nathan whispered as he entered the room

"What am I going to do if he doesn't wake up Nate?" She asked sobbingly

"Don't be negative Brooke…he has so much to wake up to" Nathan hugged her

"I was a bitch….i never gave us a chance"

"You protect your heart" Nathan told her nodding

"Go on Nate go home….go see your beautiful daughter and spend time with your wonderful wife" Brooke smiled up at him fakely

"I Can see through your smile" Nathan joked

"Will you do me a favour?" Brooke asked tiredly

"Anything"

"Can Noah stay with you guys tonight?" Brooke asked yawning

"Sure" Nathan nodded, kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

"It's just me and you Luke…." Brooke sighed and looked at him tearfully.

* * *

Lucas had been in a coma for four weeks….four weeks of hell for Brooke. She was showing in her pregnancy now, she was four and a half months. Everyday and night she kept a vigil at Lucas' bedside, praying for him to wake up. Noah wasn't taking it well, blaming himself and missing is father. Brooke had to be strong…for her sake, for Noah's and for their unborn baby's.

"Hey Hon" Haley sighed and kissed the top of Brooke's head

"Hey tutor-girl" Brooke yawned

"Brooke go home and get some rest…we'll stay" Nathan offered

"No it's okay…I don't want to take the risk….i want to be here when he wakes up" Brooke informed them confidently.

"We understand" Haley hugged her.

* * *

A week later Brooke couldn't stop crying. She didn't know why. She was getting bigger in her pregnancy and she felt guilty. She knew that Lucas had been looking forward to being their through the pregnancy this time. He could share memories. Any day now it was possible the baby could kick, and she was hoping he would miraculously wake up and be their to feel it.

"Lucas…please…I can't go on….I need you….please" Brooke sobbed into his chest

"I love you….please….I promise if you wake up ill give us a chance,….I wont run away scared….we can be a family Luke…You, Me, Noah and baby two" Brooke promised as her tears fell onto his chest.

"Im sorry ive taken you for granted….I'll never do it again" She cried

After crying for five minutes two miraculous things took place. She heard a horsy dry voice say "Brooke" and she felt her unborn child kick for the first time.

Pleaseeeeeeeeee r&r guys xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. For keeps

"Brooke" Lucas asked again dryly

"Yes…im…here…oh…Luke im here" She said wiping her tears and looking at him

"Water" He breathed

She gave him a cup of water and he sipped it

He looked at her and noticed there were uncontrollable tears streaming down her face.

"Cheery…." He began

"I love you" She said matter of factly

"I love you too" He smiled and she fell onto his chest.

* * *

"DAD!" Noah cheered and ran to his father who was laying in bed

"Hey champ" Lucas kissed the top of his son's head

"Dad…don't do that again ok…I missed you" Noah told him

"I missed you too…I love you buddy" Lucas told his son softly

"You too dad" Noah hugged his dad

Brooke cleared her throat to let them know she was there

"It's our favourite girl" Lucas smiled to his son

"Or maybe favourite girls?" Brooke suggested

"No...Im not having a sister" Noah added

"And if you do….?" Lucas questioned

Noah gave his parents a blank expression

"Anyway I would like you both to feel something" Brooke smiled at them.

She took Noah's hand and pressed it to the left on her stomach, and took Lucas' and pressed it to the right

"Oh my god…is the baby?" Lucas asked, welling up

"Yep" Brooke nodded smiling

"Wow…mom, dad….he's playing basketball in their" Noah commented, making his parents laugh.

* * *

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas greeted Brooke from the bed

"Hey Broody" She smiled shyly

"So I guess we should…talk?" he suggested

"That would be a good idea" She giggled

"Okay so…I want you Brooke….I want all of you….I want us" Lucas told her softly

"I want us too…I want us to be a family" She added

"This is it now….no more adolescent games" Lucas joked

She leant down and kissed him passionately

"For keeps" She whispered

"For keeps" he nodded and rested his forehead against hers.

* * *

"Hey Uncle Luke!" Daisy ran and jumped onto her Uncle

"Daisy!, your uncle is still hurt!" Haley scolded

"Jeez…sorry mom" Daisy giggled

"Now am I right in thinking its my favourite niece's birthday today?" Lucas teased the girl

"Uncle Luke…im your only niece" she laughed

"You're still my favourite though!" He tickled her

"That's true" She nodded

"And how old is my favourite niece today?" Lucas pretended he didn't know

"NINE!" The girl screeched

"Hey honey…will you go find your dad?" Haley asked her daughter

"Sure" Daisy smiled and jumped off the bed

Haley gave a great sigh

"Hey best bud" Lucas smiled

"Hey jackass" Haley laughed and sat on the chair next to the bed

"What's up?" Lucas asked sensing Haley's mood

"I just feel….old" Haley whined

"Hales…you're only twenty six" Lucas chuckled

"Soon to be twenty seven" Haley corrected him

"In three months!" Lucas added

"Still…I just feel…"

"I know what you mean" he nodded

"So. When you getting your butt out of here?" Haley asked brightly

"Hopefully next week sometime…..I can't wait till I can take Noah to the river court and go to doctors appointments with Brooke" He smiled

"Wow…the baby will be here in four months" Haley mused

"I can't wait" Lucas said genuinely

"You always did want a big family" Haley joked

"Yeah…" he laughed

"And Noah turns nine in a month" Haley added

"Oh god…don't say that I feel old" He mocked

"Hey!" Haley said and hit him playfully

* * *

"So tutor-girlie…you made a date for the wedding yet?" Brooke asked Haley in the hospital canteen

"Hopefully in about two months…and I was wondering..." Haley began

"I would be honoured to make your dress for you" Brooke nodded in understanding

"Really...tigger you're the best" Haley smiled

"So did daisy like her new outfits?" Brooke asked, she had designed and made her fashion mad niece some cool new outfits for her birthday.

"She loved them….but nothing can beat what Nathan got her" Haley said shaking her head

"What did he get her?"

"A horse" Haley said matter of factly

"A what!?" Brooke asked in amazement

"Yeah….a horse called La-La that takes up residency in Tree Hill stables" Haley explained

"Wow"

"I know" Haley laughed

* * *

It had been a long day for Daisy, Haley and Nathan. They had taken the new nine year old anywhere she wanted to for her birthday and the girl had worn them out.

"She's fast asleep" Nathan smiled and sat next to Haley on the sofa, who cuddled up to his side

"She wore me out!" Haley giggled

"She sure has your energy" Nathan commented

"Nathan….I have something I need to tell you" Haley said looking up at him

"What?" he asked worriedly

"I took a test and…im pregnant" She told him with a slight smile to her lips

He didn't say anything….just looked down at her with a beaming smile on his face.

Pleaseeeeeeeee r&r xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. When things go wrong

It was a week later and a happy time for the two families.

"Im glad your home dad" Noah hugged his father

"Im glad im home too son" Lucas smiled

"This one's glad your home too" Brooke laughed pointing to her stomach

"Aren't you glad im home?" Lucas pouted playfully

"Of course I am" Brooke giggled and kissed him passionately

"Yuck…Pda rents" Noah said and left the room

"I can't believe he said that" Brooke giggled, sending Lucas into a fit of laughter.

* * *

"When's the appointment?" Nathan asked excitedly

"In an hour….calm down honey" Haley giggled

"Im just excited...are you ok... you haven't been pregnant for nine years this is going to be weird for you" Nathan said worriedly

"Oh im sure ill be fine" Haley laughed

"Another baby….wow" Nathan said happily, placing his hand on Haley's stomach

* * *

"Look!" Brooke laughed as the baby kicked the round sweet off her stomach

"That's amazing" Lucas said and kissed Brooke tenderly

"Think Noah will be ok with the new baby?" Brooke asked worriedly

"Of course…he puts on a cool front but I know he's excited" Lucas reassured her

"Im just scared he might think that were giving this baby more attention" Brooke said biting her bottom lip.

They were interrupted by Noah entering

"Aunt P and Uncle Jake is here" He announced

"Auntie Bwooke!" Sawyer Jagielski ran in and threw himself on his favourite aunt.

"Hey curly" Brooke smiled to the little blonde curly haired two year old.

"Hey Aunt Brooke…Uncle Luke" Jenny smiled

"Hey honey" Lucas hugged the ten year old

"It's good to see you home Luke" Peyton kissed him on the cheek

"Yeah" Jake agreed and hugged his friend

"Ok so Brooke…do you have any idea of what Haley has in mind for the bridesmaid dresses?" Peyton asked nervously

"All I know is im making four…me, you, Jenny and Daisy." Brooke shrugged

"Oh…I can't believe it's in six weeks!" Peyton sighed

"In six weeks ill be six and a half months pregnant…ill be like a balloon in my dress" Brooke pouted

"You'll still look gorgeous though honey" Lucas smiled and wrapped his arms around her

"Someone's whipped" Jake said and Peyton nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hi Im Haley James…I have an appointment with Dr. Spick" Haley smiled at the receptionist

"Sure go on through" The receptionist smiled

Haley and Nathan entered the small office

"Hi Miss James, Mr Scott" Dr. Spick greeted them

"Thanks for seeing us" Nathan smiled

"Well….let me check my notes…" The dr. filed through some papers

"Miss James, how many tests did you take?" The Dr. asked confused

"One…" Haley smiled surely

"Oh"

"Why?" Nathan asked

"Well you do know that sometimes these things can read wrong" The Dr. started softly

"What do you mean Doctor?" Haley asked confused

"Im sorry Haley….your not pregnant" The Dr. said sadly

Haley looked at Nathan, who looked at her sadly.

* * *

"Hey bud…where you been?" Lucas asked from the coach, Brooke was tucked in the crook of his arm

"Me and the guys were down the river court" Noah told his father

"Well take a seat champ we need to ask you something" Lucas said smiling

"Ok…what's up?" The eight year old asked

"Well…we were wondering…what would you like for your birthday?" Brooke asked excitedly

"Im not picky" Noah said simply

"We know…so we thought the three- I mean four…of us….would take a trip and watch Duke in their basketball championship" Lucas explained

"Wow really!" Noah said happily

"Yup" Brooke smiled

"So are you guys serious…in two weeks I get to watch Duke?" Noah said in disbelief

"You do!" Lucas laughed

"Thanks mom, dad!" Noah said excitedly and ran out the room.

"He seems real excited" Lucas laughed and turned to Brooke, who was holding her stomach and crouching

"Luke…"

"Honey what's wrong?" Lucas asked worried

"Something's wrong!" She cried.

Please r&r xxxxxxxxxxx


	20. This Woman's work

Sadly do not own tree hill.

Lucas slid down the hospital waiting room's wall. He couldn't handle it.

_**Pray God you can cope.  
I stand outside this woman's work,  
This woman's world.**_

Nathan looked over at Haley who was sleeping on one of the waiting rooms sofas. She looked so peaceful. He could place the dried tear stains on her cheeks. Tears fell for Brooke and her and Lucas' unborn child. Tears had also fallen for their own disappointment; they were both excited about the baby…their non existent baby.

_**Ooh, it's hard on the man,  
Now his part is over.  
Now starts the craft of the father.**_

Lucas placed his head in his hands and let the tears flow. He was petrified. Brooke had been rushed directly in for a check up. Something was wrong. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't lose them.

**_I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left_**.

Nathan wiped a hand across his tired eyes. He had tried not to let the frustration of the day show. He had to be strong for Haley, and now Lucas. He had wanted to cry when the doctor had told them; he had wanted to cry for Haley. Haley who had been so excited. Her face had lit up when he had shared his excitement in the unborn baby. It was hus fault. He had said he wanted another baby.

_**I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking**_

Lucas couldn't help the thoughts run through his head. What if she did leave? What if she did die? What was he going to do? Noah? Himself? His whole world?

**_Of all the things I should've said,  
That I never said.  
All the things we should've done,  
That we never did.  
All the things I should've given,  
But I didn't._**

Nathan thought about his best friend, The one who was in the cold operating room. They were checking things were ok, but the doctor had told Lucas there was a bleed somewhere. It was dangerous for the both of them. Brooke didn't deserve this. She was the life and soul of their lives, she carried too much of Lucas' life, if she died, he would too. It had been so simple for six years. Just him and Brooke. They had talked. They had shared their insecurities with each other. They both grieved with each other over the loss of Lucas and Haley. When Haley had left she had been his strength. She was his best friend.

_**Oh, darling, make it go,  
Make it go away. **_

Give me these moments back.  
Give them back to me.  
Give me that little kiss.  
Give me your hand.

Lucas thought how uncanny the situation was. Every time him and Brooke took it a step further, their was always some tragedy holding them back. She had lost faith in them and she had just been getting it back when this happened. They were getting their chance; they were going to be a family. If the baby dies a part of Brooke goes with it. He couldn't loose them, her or their baby. The baby and her were Noah and his future,.

**_(I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.  
I know you have a little life in you yet.  
I know you have a lot of strength left.)_**

Haley kept her eyes firmly closed. She was awake but she didn't want to let it show. If she opened her eyes, all this was really happening. Brooke and the baby were in danger. She wasn't pregnant. Disappointment filled her heart and the thought of letting Nathan down was almost killing her. In moments like these she needed Brooke.

_**I should be crying, but I just can't let it show.  
I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking**_

They hadn't really thought about it before, but Brooke was the one who kept them all together. They were all a family.

Peyton sat opposite Nathan, staring into space. She was praying silently. Everyone she loved she lost. God couldn't do this to her. He couldn't take her away. He couldn't take her baby away. Ellie, Her mom….now Brooke? Brooke kept her from sinking under the stress of everyday life….if she died, Peyton would drown.

**_Of all the things we should've said,  
That were never said.  
All the things we should've done,  
That we never did.  
All the things that you needed from me.  
All the things that you wanted for me.  
All the things that I should've given,  
But I didn't._**

They all sat their in silence, then suddenly the door opened. A doctor walked in.

"Mr. Lucas Scott?"

"Yes" Lucas said and stood up abruptly

"Id like to talk to you" The doctor said with a sad smile

"Is she ok?, Is Brooke ok?, the baby?" Lucas asked rushing, tears falling down his face

"Come into my Office" The Doctor said steadily

"Please god make them be ok" Lucas whispered to himself, and followed the doctor….

_**Oh, darling, make it go away.  
Just make it go away now.**_

Pleaseeeee r&r x x x

Hey guys sorry I ahvent updated for ages, but school has been hectic. The song is This Woman's work by Kate Bush.


	21. Worn

"Please doc, just tell me, are they ok?" Lucas pleaded

"Miss Davis was losing blood….it can be common…although she did however lose more than average…I suggest she is under strict bed rest" The Dr explained professionally

"The baby?" Lucas asked in hope

"The Baby seems fine for now, although more stress can be a major danger…unfortunately we will not know if the baby is totally well until he or she is born" The Dr. continued

"There still here though" Lucas said relieved

"Miss Davis is now fast asleep….she should be due for release in two days" The Dr. Smiled

"Thank you doctor…,.you've saved my life" Lucas said, tears of happiness running down his face.

* * *

Haley was staring into space…she had been distant for two days now, since the news that the baby they were expecting, didn't exist, for the pregnancy test had been wrong. 

"Hales?" Nathan said softly

She looked at him, a slow tear slid down her cheek

"Im sorry" She croaked

He gathered her up in his arms and rocked her reassuringly

"I know how much you wanted that baby" She sobbed

"All that matters to me is you and daisy" he stroked her hair

"I just know…know…you're disappointed" She cried

"I can never be disappointed…with you by my side" He smiled slightly and looked down at her

"I love you" She breathed

"I love you too" He said and put his nose against hers

"I cant wait to be your wife again" She whispered

"Only four weeks" He smiled and she laughed

* * *

"Mom!" Noah greeted his mother, who was being released from hospital 

"Hey my precious baby boy!" She smiled and kissed his forehead

"Yuck mom….." He wiped his forehead

"How are you?" Brooke laughed

"Im good…I was worried about you mom…so was dad…he cried" Noah explained matter of factly

"You're a big boy now" Brooke sighed

"Well duhhh mom…im nine in five days…remembers….duke?" Noah said excitedly…his blue eyes shining.

"How could I forget?" Brooke giggled and wrapped her arms around her son

"Mom...you're embarrassing!" Noah laughed, but stayed in her arms

* * *

A week later, Brooke was still on bed rest. Of course she was being a rebel and demanding to go shopping, but with coaxing Lucas managed to keep her stress levels low. 

Everyday for five days she had laid in bed and designed Haley's wedding and bridesmaid dresses for her and Nathan's upcoming nuptials.

Her stomach continued to grow…in one week she would be six months pregnant. Lucas was an angel. He had become over protective and catered to her every need.

Nathan and Haley seemed if possible closer. Haley had explained to Brooke the mishap with the test and Brooke felt guilty for her. There she was accidentally pregnant, while Haley had been trying so hard and there was no outcome.

Brooke rose to go to the bathroom but Lucas stopped her

"Jeez…Luke…I need the bathroom!" She laughed in annoyance

"Don't strain yourself!" Lucas said helping her up

"The only thing straining me is you!" She poked her tongue out

"Very mature for a twenty six year old Brooke" Lucas laughed

"Hey…im still young!" She cried and walked into the bathroom, as Lucas chuckled.

* * *

"Oh my god, Mom! Dad! That was awesome…thank you so much!" Noah cheered entering their house. 

The doctor had claimed it fine for Brooke to attend Duke for two hours, just to be kept sitting at all times.

"Your welcome little guy….your worth it" Lucas smiled and hugged his son, who was growing more like him everyday

Noah hugged his mother and ran off.

Lucas turned to find Brooke welling up.

"Cheery…where's your cheer gone?" He asked softly

"He's nine Broody….nine…my baby's grown!" She sobbed smiling

"Come here crazy girl" Lucas laughed and bundled her up in his arms.

* * *

"So mom….do I have to wear that stinky dress?" Daisy asked her mother in disgust 

"Daisy May Scott that dress is not stinky!" Haley scorned

"It's got flowers on!" The nine year old scrunched her nose up in disgust

"I refuse to let you have one with basketballs on little lady" Haley said trying to hold back her laughter

For about a year her daughter had become slightly obsessed with the sport, due to her father. It had become a ritual for Nathan and Lucas to take Noah and Daisy down the river court every Saturday afternoon while the women shopped. It was inevitable she would have a flare for the sport.

"Hey daddy?" Daisy said mischievously

"Yes baby?" He asked entering the living room where the scene was taking place

"I don't really have to wear a dress do i?" She asked with puppy dog eyes

Nathan took in his daughter. Long black hair with a slight curl and intense blue eyes, his eyes, it was obvious she was going to be beautiful when she grew up, he didn't know whether to be proud, or worried.

"Ugh…" Nathan began but noticed Haley's death glare

"Hey baby…wants to go to the river court?" He said trying to change the subject

"Sure" The little girl brightened up and ran off to find her pink basketball.

* * *

Peyton smiled down at her sleeping two year old son. He looked so angelic…but he had a devious side. He wore her out. Jenny was the opposite…the ten years old was a mellow and laid back girl, and Peyton adored her for it. Jake entered smiling at her. They had been together for nine years, married for five. There love grew more and more each day. However something was bothering her. She was happy with Jenny and Sawyer, she felt content. She didn't think she had it in her for a third child; unfortunately she was in that predicament. 

Jake circled her waist with his arms and looked down at their son.

"He's perfect" He beamed

"Yeah….Jake…we need to talk" She said turning to face him

"Ok…what's up?" He asked concerned

"Im pregnant" She said hesitantly

"That's great!" he chuckled

"Im glad one of us is happy" She sighed and he looked at her confused

"I don't think I have it in me to have another child Jake" She explained tiredly

"Well what do you expect us to do Peyton….its happened…we can't change it" Jake said seriously

"I don't know what I want us to do" She shrugged

"You're seriously not suggesting not having this baby" He said angrily

"No…I don't know ok…im just feeling…" She couldn't find the right word

"Feeling what?" he demanded

"Feeling worn" She sighed and shrugged

He couldn't believe he had heard it. He didn't know what to do. That's why he turned and walked out, leaving her sobbing.

Please r&r x x x xx


	22. In a split second everything changes

Four Weeks Later.

Peyton held back the tears. Jake had been staying at his parents for a month now. He wouldn't look at her and only conversed with her if necessary, which usually only happened when he was picking up the children. She was now three months pregnant, and even though she wasn't thrilled, she had dealt with it and decided that the baby was her responsibility, she had to keep it. Jake didn't care. He was still scarred at how selfish she had acted and how she could even suggest not having the baby. Peyton looked at herself in the mirror, her lilac bridesmaid dress looked lovely on her, her pregnancy was not showing yet so she still had her figure. There was a knock at the door which distracted her thoughts; the distraction was two noisy children and Jake following them.

"Mommy!" Sawyer gave a toothless grin and she picked him up to place him on her hip

"Hey mom" Jenny gave her mother a kiss on the cheek

"Mommy looks pretty" Sawyer giggled

"Thank you sweetie" Peyton kissed the top of her son's head

"She does, don't she daddy?" The wise ten year old girl said turning to her father, she was wearing a white a purple dress, to compliment her mothers.

"You do" Jake said in agreement and when he looked into her eyes, looked away.

It was awkward for a moment, and Peyton had never been so relieve to have Brooke intrude them. Following the heavily pregnant brunette was Lucas and Noah both clad in tuxedos, Noah a mini me of his father and Daisy, sulking in a dark purple dress. Brooke had a white and purple dress which made her pregnancy obvious.

"I FEEL SO UGLY!" Brooke whined

"Baby you look lovely" Luca Said and kissed his girlfriend's forehead

"Yuck!" Noah squirmed

"Daisy May smile" Brooke laughed looking at her niece

"What's to smile about?" The girl pouted

"Your mom and dad are getting married kiddo" Peyton smiled

"Borrrrrrrrrrrrring" Daisy yawned, making everyone laugh

"Oh come on, we better go….wedding in half and hour" Jake commented looking at his watch and everyone started leaving, he looked back at Peyton who smiled sadly at him.

He missed his wife.

* * *

Haley paced nervously in the room at the back of the church. She was clad in a sleek fitted white wedding dress with a lilac pattern and a long netted veil. Her blonde wavy hair was half up and half down with a mini tiara on top. 

She looked radiant.

Nathan paced nervously at the front of the church. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a lilac tie and lilac flower. He looked handsome. He thought about how happy Haley made him happy and how shed given him a beautiful daughter. She completed him. What more could he want?

Nathan turned to find the woman he loved approaching him. She looked beautiful and glowed. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but take in the hope she brought to him. Daisy was standing opposite him and he looked at his daughter, who giggled up at him. He chuckled and then his attention was brought to the woman next to him. He didn't care about the rest of the ceremony, he loved her anyway, and all that was important is what happened that minute. When he mouthed 'I love you' and she mouthed 'I love you too'.

* * *

"Aunt Brooke" Daisy whispered 

"What?" Brooke whispered back

"This is borrrrrring" Daisy sighed

Brooke couldn't hold back the laughter; it was uncanny how much they were alike.

* * *

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" The priest informed them 

Nathan smiled down at his wife softly, this was a start. A start to many beginnings, he wasn't about to mess this one up.

"God I love you" She whispered

"Always and forever" he smiled and smirked when she kissed him passionately.

* * *

"Hey" Jake smiled and sat next to his wife. 

"Hi" She fumbled nervously

She had remained sitting in the church after the wedding for she needed some time to think.

"What you doing in here all alone?" He enquired softly

"Asking for forgiveness" She looked at him with a tear running down her cheek

"I love you Peyton" He whispered, his eyes welling up

"I know I shouldn't of said those things Jake, but it was a shock, I didn't know what to do" Peyton explained in between sobbed

"I guess I overreacted" He chuckled and put his forehead against hers

"I understand why" She smiled slightly

There was a long silence

"Come home tonight Jake…please" Peyton begged

"Id love to…ive missed you" he sighed and pulled her too him, his hand in her curly blonde hair.

She sagged against him in relief.

* * *

"Mom daisy chucked my ball up into that big willow tree" Noah whined to his mother 

"Well…ill get your father to get a ladder tomorrow and do it or something" Brooke said distracted by talking to Nathan and Haley

Noah stared at the big willow tree, it was one of the biggest tree's in the neighbourhood, know one dared to climb it; firemen were called if cats were stuck in it.

That was his beloved basketball, the ball his uncle Keith had given his dad as a child.

He found the courage in him and started to climb, throwing a leg over each branch to support him, he felt like Spiderman, he new he could do it. He looked down and his eyes widened at how high he was. He could see the ball; it was in arms reach, with one swift movement he went to grab it and in one second, lost his balance. He screamed and felt himself start to plummet.

Brooke and Lucas immediately turned around to find their son falling out of the large, dangerous tree.

"NOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Brooke cried distraughtly

That was when they heard the thud. The thud of their unconscious son, hitting the ground.

* * *

HEY GUYS PLZ R&R…IVE RECENTLY STARTED ANOTHER FANFIC, ITS DIFFERENT TO THIS BUT ID LOVE IT IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT, ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS GIVE ME MY INSPIRATION AND IM ALWAYS GRATEFUL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. ANYWAY, ITS CALLED CONSEQUENCES CAN BE DANGEROUS. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK X X X X 


	23. Early Expectations

Noah lay in the hospital bed. He had broken his right leg angle and had broken all his left leg. His arm lay in a sling and he had a bruise on his chin.

"Your going to be fine baby" Brooke cooed and stroked his head

"Yeah…and no more trees champ" Lucas smiled and kissed his sons arm

"Sorry" The little boy croaked

"Now…how about we think about something positive" Brooke suggested happily

"Yeah…Baby's name?" Lucas suggested

"Michael if it's a boy" Noah smiled

"Why?" Brooke chuckled

"Michael Jordan" Noah said as if she was the dumbest person on the planet

"Hmmm….maybe Michael can be a middle name" Brooke laughed

"I like Keith" Lucas said softly

"Hmmm…..maybe" Brooke smiled and looked down at her little boy, who had fallen asleep in between his parents.

* * *

"Okay so Daisy is with Peyton and Jake…..this one peaceful night is our wedding night" Nathan smiled

"Im glad Noah's going to be ok" Haley said hopefully

"Yeah…me too" Nathan sighed

"Ummm….Nate can we talk?" Haley said nervously

"Sure" he kissed her forehead

"I was thinking….its obvious were having trouble conceiving…so how about…adoption?" Haley suggested weakly

"Hales…we've had one baby im sure we can have another" Nathan said reassuringly

"Its not happening though is it" Haley sulked

"I just think you need to relax….it'll happen" Nathan said taking her in his arms

"Daisy's nine Nate…nine…she'll be moving out soon….i want to give her a sibling" Haley said sadly

"Slight exaggeration there honey…..but I know what you mean" Nathan chuckled

"What if…what if something's wrong with me?" Haley said, a slow tear trailing from her eye

"Nothing is wrong Hales…..you've had one beautiful baby girl I think that proves nothing's wrong" Nathan told her sighing

"I had a complicated birth though Nate…what if something went wrong?" Haley said now in tears

"Listen…to prove nothing is wrong…ill take you to the doctors. If you won't listen to me hopefully you'll listen to him" Nathan said sadly and kissed her tear away

"Hold me" She sighed and he obeyed

"Okay so tell he doctor…tell her nothing's wrong with her" Nathan said confidently

* * *

"Im afraid we found some damage" The Dr. said sadly

Haley's eyes turned frantically to Nathan's.

"You're scarred from your first birth and due to complications it might be hard for you to conceive" The Dr informed them

"What do you mean? Hard?" Haley asked

"Keep trying….but the chances are about 45 it will be successful, there are other choices, have you ever thought about adoption?" The Dr. continued

Haley couldn't take it, she ran from the room and out into the open air, Nathan followed and grabbed her

"It'll be ok...There's still 45 chance Hales…." He told her

"Maybe Daisy was all we were supposed to have" Haley said sadly

"She's enough though Hales" He smiled sadly

"Yeah…were blessed to have her" Haley smiled back sadly and let her tears free.

All Nathan could do, was comfort her.

* * *

7 week's later.

"Okay so this look's great" Brooke beamed looking at the cream walls of the new nursery

"Can we paint balls on the wall?" Noah suggested from his wheelchair, he was recovering quickly

"No...It might be a girl!" Brooke giggled

"Or not" Noah argued

"Or both!" Lucas interrupted

"NO!" Noah and Brooke squealed, making Lucas laugh abruptly

* * *

"Okay so Daisy…..your dad and I were thinking…..would you like a dog?" Haley said excitedly to her daughter, over the past seven weeks she had started to deal with the fact it might never happen for her to conceive again.

"WOW!, CALLED PONY!" Daisy jumped up and down excitedly, for a nine year old, she was still petite.

"Ughhh Okayyy" Nathan chuckled

"Thanks mom and daddy, you guys are the best!" Daisy smiled and kissed them both on the cheek

* * *

"That's your baby" The doctor pointed to the sonogram

"Wow" Jake smiled

"It's cute" Peyton commented

"It looks like Sawyer" Jake chuckled and Peyton hit him playfully

"Would you like a picture?" The Dr asked

"Three please" Jake said not taking his eyes away from the screen

* * *

"Luke?" Brooke said impatiently

"What?" He called from the bathroom

"Something doesn't feel too good" Brooke said breathing heavily

"But….but you're only near eight months!" Lucas said running into the room

"Thank you captain obvious, NOW GET ME TO THE HOPSITAL!" Brooke yelled, contractions taking over her

"Ugh….ugh…okay…..Ummm…what do I do?" Lucas said running around

"Dad….call 911" Noah said pointing to the phone

"Oh yeah…your right" Lucas laughed nervously and grabbed the phone

"HURRY UP!" Brooke yelled

Lucas couldn't believe it. He thought he had just over a month still to prepare for this, but this baby was impatient, and after today, everything would change...

* * *

Haley was throwing up in the bathroom

"Hales…you ok?" Nathan asked

"Yeah…must have been something I ate" She said wiping her mouth with the towel he handed her

"Lucas just called…..Brooke's in labour" Nathan told her worriedly

"Oh god, we better get down there" Haley said grabbing her bag

"Mom can I take pony?" Daisy asked

"No…now come on we have to go" Haley said grabbing her daughter and pushing her out of the door, while she tried to ignore the urge to vomit again.

* * *

Please r&r xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	24. It Couldnt Be

"Owwwwwwwww!" Brooke groaned as another contraction swept through her

"Its okay baby im here" Lucas said wiping a wet cloth over her forehead

"Aghhhhh….I just want aghhhhh…this baby aghhhhh… out of me!" She screamed, frustration pouring out of her.

"I know honey, I know, I love you" Lucas said weakly, scared of seeing her in so much pain.

"NO you don't! You did this to me….aghhhhh" She cried panting

"Okay Brooke…this baby is ready, you better start pushing" The nurse said kindly

* * *

"Is my mom going to be okay?" Noah asked worried

"Sure she is…she's only having a baby you doofus" Daisy laughed smacking her cousin on the shoulder.

"She looked in pain" Noah commented blankly

"Jeez…you think!" Daisy laughed

* * *

"She'll be ok…" Nathan told Haley, sensing her worriment

"Yeaaaaah I know" She sighed and hugged her stomach

"You ok?" He asked worried

"I just haven't been feeling well lately" Haley said rubbing her aching stomach

"Maybe….?" Nathan began

"No its not….it cant be" Haley said cutting him off making him quieten

"Sorry" He said

"Don't be…it's just…it's a miracle if it is" She said sadly

* * *

"Aghhhhh….I can't….im too tired!" Brooke cried

"You can do it baby, come on, you can do it" Lucas encouraged as Brooke held viciously onto his hand

"One more push Brooke and its over" The nurse informed her

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….Owwwwwwwwwwww" Brooke gave her final push and there was a loud cry through the room.

"You did it cheery!" Lucas sighed kissing Brooke's forehead

"Here you go….a beautiful baby girl" The nurse said smiling, handing the crying baby, wrapped in a pink blanket, to Brooke.

"She's so beautiful" Brooke said, a tear falling.

"She stopped crying" Lucas said totally sucked in by his new daughter, who was now staring at him.

"Hey baby girl" Brooke cooed and rubbed her cheek against the baby's.

"You're going to be so spoilt" Lucas chuckled and kissed the top of the newborn's head.

"She's perfect…she looks like Noah did…just girlier" Brooke giggled softly

"I love you" Lucas said simply, staring into Brooke's eyes.

"I love you too" She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

* * *

"Well?" Nathan asked as Lucas entered the waiting room

"A girl, seven pounds, ten ounces, perfect in everyway" Lucas announced, beaming.

Everyone cheered and congratulated the proud father.

"What's up bud?" Lucas asked at the sulking Noah

"A girl?" Noah asked nervously

"You'll love her" Lucas chuckled and pulled his son in for a hug

* * *

"She is kinda cute I suppose" Noah said looking at his new sibling

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other with a smirk

"Name?" Haley asked excitedly, cooing at her new niece.

"Well…" Lucas smiled looking at Brooke

"Ruby Karen Scott" Brooke announced proudly

"Awww…it fits perfectly" Haley gushed

* * *

"I just can't wait to bring them both home" Lucas beamed, carrying a bunch of red roses.

"That's it now dude, Brooke, Noah and Ruby…your family, it's a great feeling isn't it?" Nathan smiled

"Yeah….it seems, right" Lucas explained

"Yeah, I know how it feels, all I need is Daisy and Haley, and it gets me through this life" Nathan explained softly

"Im sorry Nate, I heard about Haley's doctor appointment" Lucas said sadly and patted his brother on the back affectionately.

"Its ok…..it's just something we have to deal with" Nathan dismissed.

* * *

"She's cute" Haley cooed at the baby in her arms

"She's another Blondie" Brooke laughed

"She has your dimple's though" Haley commented stroking the baby's face

"Maybe she'll be like me…Noah turned out like his dad…maybe she'll be like me" Brooke shrugged

"Oh gods…imagine her and Daisy, too much energy to deal with" Haley joked

"Hales…im sorry" Brooke said sadly

"About what?" Haley asked confused

"Not being able to have this again, and have the chance to share it with Nathan" Brooke sighed

"Brooke?" Haley said nervously

"What?" Brooke said sensing the mood change

"I think I might be pregnant" Haley said biting her lower lip

"Oh!" Brooke said shocked.

* * *

Please r&r x xxxxxxx 


	25. Miracles Do Happen

Brooke and Noah entered the house to find Nathan, Haley, Daisy, Peyton, Sawyer, Jake, Jenny, Karen and Keith waiting for them, with banners reading congratulations.

"Ugh…Brooke…we were expecting a baby?" Peyton laughed looking pass Brooke.

"Lucas is brining her in" Brooke explained and placed her hands on Noah's shoulders.

When Lucas entered everyone yelled congratulations and all hovered around the sleeping baby.

"Ruby" Haley cooed and smiled when the baby opened her eyes to reveal the likeness of her fathers and brother's.

"She's cute" Daisy giggled

"Aunt Brooke, Uncle Luke…you did good" Jenny laughed

"I must say we are good at this" Lucas chuckled and kissed Brooke's forehead

"Excuse me! We have a beautiful baby girl as well!" Nathan mocked pointing to Daisy

"Dad! Im nine ok, im not a baby" Daisy pouted and crossed her arms

"Sorry baby" Nathan chuckled

"I spose your right Scott, she is cute with her black hair and green eyes" Brooke giggled to Nathan and pointed at his daughter.

"I got to go to the bathroom" Haley said weakly and detached herself from Nathan's arms.

"Did I say something?" Nathan asked Brooke when his wife had left the room.

"She's just…tired" Brooke said nervously and was thankful that her newborn decided to cry.

* * *

After settling Ruby in her new crib, Brooke set off and found Haley in the bathroom.

"Hey girlie, you ok?" She asked and rubbed Haley's back reassuringly

"Know one saw you come in did they?" Haley said panicky

"No why?" Brooke asked confused

"Im waiting for the results" Haley said nervously and pointed to the pregnancy test sitting by the sink.

"Oh god" Brooke's eyes swung back and forth from her best friend to the test.

"Ive already taken one" Haley said sadly

"And?" Brooke prompted

"It was positive…but I don't trust them" Haley said bitterly

"Okay…" Brooke said and hugged her friend

"Okay times up…you look" Haley begged her friend

Brooke picked the stick up carefully and looked at it, she looked at her friend.

"What?" Haley said nervously

"It's negative" Brooke said sadly

"Oh"

"Im sorry hon." Brooke hugged Haley once again

"Stupid tests!" Haley shouted through tears and threw the stick into the bin harshly.

"You never know ok…promise me you'll go to the doctor's hales?" Brooke said seriously, taking her friend by the shoulders

"Only if you come with me" Haley said childlike

"I will…now go into my bedroom and book yourself into the clinic ok" Brooke pushed the young woman towards the door.

"Im tired Brooke" Haley sobbed

"Fine, ill book it" Brooke sighed

"No…of the disappointment" Haley corrected

* * *

"Sssssshhhhhhh" Lucas said softly as he rocked his daughter back and forth.

"You're good at this" Brooke said from the doorway

"I never got this chance before…it's nice to have the opportunity" Lucas said quietly, not to wake the newborn

"Im sorry" Brooke said guiltily

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that" Lucas began

"I know" Brooke said softly and came up next to her boyfriend.

"Its amazing….we have a family" Luke smiled

"Yeah…promise me Luke…no matter what, it'll be me, you, Noah and Ruby….we don't need anyone else" Brooke said emotionally

"I promise" Lucas whispered and cuddled Brooke, the baby sandwiched between them comfortably

"This feels…right" Brooke whispered and Lucas nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Okay….ready" Brooke asked Haley two weeks later.

"Yeah," Haley said sighing and entered the doctor's office

"Hello Mrs Scott, Miss Davis" The dr. smiled

"Morning Doctor" Brooke cheered

"Okay so being quick…Mrs Scott we looked at your test results and after your blood test im sorry to say-," The dr. began but was cut off by Haley's irritated sigh

"Im not pregnant…I get it ok…I can't have anymore kids" Haley threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Im sorry to say the test you bought was wrong…this does happen…you are pregnant" The doctor finished

"What?" Haley said in shock after a moment of silence

"You're pregnant…according to your records…three months" The doctor explained with a smile

"But…I was here three months ago…, that's when I was told I couldn't have children" Haley explained

"You must have been pregnant or had conceived after your tests" The doctor explained

"Oh my god" Haley gasped and looked at Brooke, who was elated for her friend.

"Congratulations girlie!" Brooke cheered and clapped her hands.

"If you come through Mrs Scott we can have a quick check to see if the baby is ok" The doctor guided her into another room.

"Well?" Brooke asked with a large smile

Haley had tears of happiness running down her face and held up a sonogram picture.

"That's my baby" Haley beamed, and Brooke cuddled the girl.

* * *

"Dad…where's mom?" Daisy asked confused

"She popped out with Aunt Brooke" Nathan explained to his daughter

Daisy sat next to her father on the sofa and was watching the game with him when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The girl yelled

"Hey" Lucas smiled entering, a baby seat in one hand and a changing bag in the other. Noah followed behind with a basketball.

"Hey guys!" Nathan cheered

"We got bored…." Noah explained

"Oh…hey Ruby" Nathan smiled down at his new niece, who was looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"Hey Uncle Luke…can I have a hold?" Daisy asked and with her Uncle's nod she took the baby off her father with gentleness.

"Hey my lovelies!" Brooke cheered entering the apartment.

"Your back!" Noah smiled

"Couldn't leave my babies too long" Brooke giggled and peered over Daisy's shoulder to smiled down at her little girl.

"Hales…you ok?" Nathan asked concerned at his wife's quiet manner

"You better sit down" She said seriously

"Why?" Nathan asked wearily but still sat

Haley handed him the sonogram picture and he stared at it confused

"Meet baby Scott…three months old…due the 25th of May" Haley announced smiling happily

Nathan looked at her, then back at the picture

"You mean,?" He began shocked

"Yep" Haley smiled

"Oh my god..." Nathan jumped up and grabbed his wife, he kissed her and twirled her around happily.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Daisy asked, looking up from playing with Ruby

"You're going to have a little brother or sister kid" Brooke whispered happily

"YAY!" Daisy beamed and giggled.

"It's finally happening" Haley said quietly to her husband as he looked down at her

He placed a hand on her stomach

"A miracle" He chuckled

* * *

"Im so happy for them" Brooke mused as her, Lucas and Noah went for a walk along the pier, she was pushing Ruby in her pram. Noah ran off ahead to look over at the lighthouse.

"They deserve it" Lucas added

"They will have everything they want, marriage, baby, pre-teen" Brooke giggled and smiled down sweetly at her sleeping baby girl.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked quietly

Brooke looked up from their daughter and turned to Lucas who looked nervous

"What's up?" She asked

"Marry me" He announced, and she stood rooted to the spot, stunned.

Pleassssssssse r&r


	26. 48 Hours

"Ugh….yes" Brooke laughed

"You said…yes right?" Lucas said relieved

"YES!" Brooke giggled and he lifted her in the air

"What's going on?" Noah asked running up to his parents

"Were getting married!" Brooke smiled and kissed her son all over

"MOM! Were in public!" Noah cried and ran off

"Thank you" Lucas sighed, wrapping his fiancé in his arms

"For what?" Brooke giggled as he kissed her softly

"Completing me" He smiled and she kissed him passionately.

* * *

"Hey darlings!" Brooke seemed extra cheery as she entered the other Scott's apartment the next morning.

Nathan and Haley were cuddled together on the couch, basking in the happiness of their pregnancy.

"Hey Brookie" Nathan teased her using her nickname he had made up nine years ago.

"I have some news!" Brooke giggled

"You weren't going to tell them without us were you cheery?" Lucas chuckled entering with baby Ruby in her car seat and Noah in front with a basketball.

"Of course not Broody" Brooke said guiltily

"What's going on?" Haley asked confused

"Well move over MRS Scott cause there's going to be two of us" Brooke winked happily

"Oh my god…you mean….engaged?!" Haley shrieked

"Yuh huh!" Brooke bounced up and down on the spot and Haley secretly wished it would only take a couple of weeks to lose the baby weight like Brooke had with Ruby.

"Im so happy for you two!" Nathan smiled as he and Haley congratulated the pair.

"Mom….Dad?" A weak voice belonging to Daisy called from behind them all.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Haley asked worried

"I don't feel so good" Daisy said and placed her hand on her stomach

"Baby…what's up?" Nathan asked taking his daughter in his arms

She didn't answer, just collapsed in her father's arms

"Call 911!" Nathan commanded and shifted his daughter in his arms so she was bridal style.

"Lucas…you go with Nathan and Haley and ill take the kid's home" Brooke announced taking the car seat off her fiancé.

"Come on let's go!" Nathan boomed

* * *

"Hush little baby don't say a word…Dada's bought mama a great diamond" Brooke sang to her three week old daughter, who lay in her arms, staring up at her mother.

The baby cooed.

"Little baby Ruby…you're so cute…and exactly like your daddy and big brother, your quiet like them too girlie….hey guess what?, mommy and daddy are getting married!, your happy aint you baby girl!" Brooke spoke softly to her daughter

"Your big blue eyes seem happy…when you going to talk to me baby girl…I need to know your opinions on what colour dress you should wear to the wedding" Brooke giggled and stroked the baby's head when she noticed the newborn was falling asleep.

* * *

"Will someone just get us a doctor?" Haley panicked as she, Nathan and Lucas waited in the hospital reception foyer.

"Im Dr Manning's, im here to help"

"Doctor…our baby girl…she's nine…she collapsed fifteen minutes ago and she had a soaring temperature...Somethings not right!" Haley cried

"Haley…calm down okay….this isn't good on the baby" Lucas stroked his friends back for support

"Bring her through" The doctor ordered and Nathan followed obediently

* * *

"Follow me please"The doctor took Nathan and Haley into his office.

"Mr and Mrs Scott…your daughter is suffering form a fatal illness in children…meningitis" The Dr explained

Haley's breathe caught. Meningitis was serious.

"It is vital we keep daisy in and on forty eight hour watch….she has a sever case of meningitis" he added

"She's going to be ok...isn't she doctor?" Nathan asked nervously

"Its hard to determine Mr. Scott…these next forty eight hours are important" The dr informed them

"Oh god…she…she could…die?" Haley asked between sobs

"Im sorry….we just need to look after her…and hope for the best" The dr explained sadly

"Oh god" Nathan said and buried his face in his hands

"Our baby" Haley cried and hugged her husband.

* * *

"Are we bad parents?" Haley suddenly asked in the silence her and Nathan had been sitting in, Lucas had gone home to inform Brooke of the news.

"What…no…hales…it's a sneaky illness" Nathan said and patted her back

"But…we've been so preoccupied with wanting another baby….maybe we deserve to be punished" Haley sobbed

"Hales…shut up…now…we need to be strong…this isn't anybodies fault…its fate…and were going to fight it" Nathan said confidently

"I just hope your right" Haley cried and bit her lip as more tears flowed.

Please r &R xxxxxxxxx thanks for all the reviews from last chapter:D xxxxxx


	27. Stability Crashes Down

"Hales?" Nathan poked his sleeping wife gently

"What? Is she okay? What's happened?" Haley sat up abruptly

"She's okay…ssssshh calm down….I think its best you go home and get some sleep…these seats aren't doing your back any good" Nathan explained and stroked a piece of her hair back.

"What? No! Nathan I can't leave her!" Haley said and held her stomach protectively.

"It's been twenty four hours Hales…she's stable" Nathan rubbed his eyes tiredly

"Your tired…I don't mind staying" Haley said and took her husbands hand in hers

"No….we'll stay here then" Nathan sighed and sat next to her.

"She going to be okay…isn't she?" Haley sobbed

"She has to be" Nathan whispered and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Hey….how is she?" Brooke asked greeting Lucas, Noah was at the river court with some friends and baby Ruby was in her arms sleeping.

"She's…stable" Lucas yawned and looked at his own daughter sadly

"She'll be fine Luke" Brooke encouraged and stroked the side of his face

"Yeah…I know" Lucas said but still looked troubled

"Broody…what's wrong?" Brooke asked worried

"There's something we haven't done Brooke" Lucas said sadly

"What?" Brooke asked confused

"We haven't got Ruby and Noah tested for HCM…" Lucas said worriedly

Brooke looked at her fiancé, and all dread filled her heart.

* * *

"Daisy is recovering slowly…" The Dr announced and Haley fell into Nathan's arms in relief.

"Can we see her?" Nathan asked

"She's very weak, so she's asleep, but you may" The Dr informed them with a smile

"Thanks doctor" Nathan sighed and closed his eyes in relief.

* * *

"Luke…I can't do it…not yet" Brooke cried

"Brooke….we need to know" Lucas sighed

"But…it can change everything" Brooke sobbed

"What if we didn't know…and something happened Brooke?" Lucas said impatient

"Nothings going to happen!" Brooke said angrily

"We need to be sure" Lucas shouted

"Why are you so negative?!" Brooke raised her voice

"Im being safe!" Lucas boomed

"Well im sorry if I can't face the fact my kids might have a heart condition!" Brooke snarled

"Stop thinking about yourself!" Lucas said angrily

"Oh shut up Luke!" Brooke snapped

"You're so self centred!" Lucas bit back

"Well maybe you should have stayed with your precious Peyton!"

"What that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked confused

"We all know im second best! You're only with me because Peyton has Jake and I have your children!" Brooke informed him through sobs

"Well if that's what you think….its best I leave" Lucas said blankly, picked up his keys and left.

Brooke stared at the door he had just slammed behind him; she sighed and wiped her tears away when she heard Ruby begin to cry.

* * *

"Hey baby" Nathan smoothed down a piece of his daughters black hair.

"Hey daddy" Daisy croaked

"Baby girl…." Haley sighed and hugged her daughter close to her

"Sorry mom" Daisy said sadly

"Don't be sorry" Haley smiled

"Can I get new shoes when I get out?" Daisy asked brightly and her parents laughed.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were walking hand in hand up to their apartment, they were tired but content that their daughter was recovering and back to herself. It had been a long and hard two days, especially for Haley for her tiredness came from being pregnant as well.

"Bed for you baby" Nathan whispered to her hair as they reached the top of the stair case.

"I love you" She sighed

When he didn't reply she looked at his face and followed his gaze...their asleep on their doorstep was none other than…Chris Keller.

Plzzzzzzzzzzzz r & r xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	28. Buried Feelings and Fears

"Keller?" Nathan asked angrily

"Bet you're happy to see me" The scrawny musician smiled cockily

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked shocked

"I thought id come and see my favourite hutchie mama" Chris smiled

"Ewe….well…where's your stuff?" Haley asked looking behind him

"Oh…I kind of went…bankrupt" Chris hid his face in shame

"You deserve it" Nathan snarled

"Listen…I kind of anted to come here and offer a career idea" Chris began focusing on Haley

"What?" She asked confused and placed a hand on her stomach

"Duet with me again….we can tour….do it all again" Chris begged

"Keller!" Nathan warned

"Nathan…please go inside…I can handle this…the tension between you two is no good for me or the baby" Haley said pleadingly and placed a hand on her husbands shoulder.

"Hales?" Nathan said hurt

"Please" Haley said

"Fine" Nathan sulked and let himself into the apartment

"Chris….im flattered…but I gave that up a long time ago, I have a daughter now…a husband…im pregnant" Haley explained

"It doesn't matter…you can do all that on tour….its not the same as it was nine years ago…no groupies, druggies….you can have a couple of weeks off after the baby…the tour bus is big enough and at least your children will see the world…Nathan…we'll find something for Nathan to do….you'll have money….it can work Hales….you've left your talent for nine years…there's way to have both worlds now….you can do it!" Chris said manipulatively

"I….I can't leave Nathan again Chris" Haley stuttered

"Im not asking you too hales" Chris smirked

"Chris…"Haley began weakly

"Just…think about it…please hales?" Chris said sweetly

She thought about the fun she'd had on tour. She also thought about what she had given up. Then Chris' words ran through her head, she could have both worlds.

"Ok" She said and looked away from him

"Thanks hales" Chris smiled evilly

"Chris?" Haley said as he walked away

"Yeah?" He turned

"Don't tell Nate please" Haley said sadly and let herself into the apartment, where Nathan ignored her.

* * *

"Hey" Lucas said sadly as he entered the house, hours after their argument. 

"Hi" Brooke said and put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans

"Ruby and Noah?" Lucas asked

"Sleeping" She shrugged

"Brooke…" Lucas began

"I can't Luke" She cut him off

"Cant what?" He asked confused

"Earlier I threw Peyton in your face when I shouldn't of….i don't know why I did it…I guess there must still be deep hurt inside of me….and that scares me…because….because I don't know if I can trust you with her" Brooke explained, forcing back tears.

"Brooke…Peyton's married to Jake; they have two children and one on the way! Nothing could ever happen" Lucas sighed

"But you're always going to wonder…., what it would be like if you were with her now and not me….there's always going to be that regret Luke….and I don't think I can do it" She cried

"Brooke….your being stupid….stop being like this…" Lucas begged

"Im sorry" She said and let the tears fall

"Its okay" He smiled relieved

"You have to go" She added, and his smile dropped.

"What! Why?" Lucas asked shocked

"Because….I think I have some trust issues with you Luke…we've hurt each other so much in the past that it's hard to put all my faith and hope into the fact we'll work." Brooke explained

"Brooke….please don't do this…what's brought this on?" Lucas asked tearfully

"Ive always hid them….but….since we got engaged…it's been kicking to get out…I keep thinking; 'Can I really be with him when I have all these thoughts and fears in my head'" Brooke said between sobs

"Brooke," Lucas said and took her head between his hands, "I love you, and we've been great these couple of months'

"I love you too" She said looking into his eyes, "I just need to be on my own" She said and some of her tears mixed with his.

"Why?!" He said and closed his eyes

"Because I need to figure out if I can BE with you Lucas….." She sobbed

"I can't believe its come down to this" He sobbed

"Let's just see if we can get through this" Brooke wiped one of his tears away

"I thought everything was Ok pretty girl" Lucas sighed

"I guess sometimes….buried feelings and fears…just have to come out"

He kissed her sweetly, softly and quickly. He pulled away from her and she looked at the floor.

"Ill go pack" he announced and walked away.

As she saw him open the door to their bedroom and grab a suitcase, she locked herself in the bathroom and cried until she heard the front door slam, which announced he had gone, that's when she climbed into bed and cursed herself for being so scared of commitment.

Okay I know you probably are all like WHAT!, a little spoiler….DONT WORRY NALEY AND BRUCAS FANS….but there are going to be some twists and turns….Pleaseeeee r&r…P.s I haven't updated lately because school is hectic and ive had prom!. xxxxxxxxxxxx


	29. Not Knowing What You Want

"Nathan, just give it a rest okay" Haley begged tiredly

"Its unfair Haley, you should have seen his smug face when you told me to go inside" Nathan paced

"Well its over with now" Haley said diverting her eyes.

"Hey sweetie" Nathan diverted his eyes to his daughter, who was still weak but fighting strongly, they had brought her home the day after Chris had made his appearance.

"Hey daddy" The nine year old in cotton pyjamas yawned and walked over to her dad for a cuddle.

"Want some breakfast honey?" Haley asked sweetly

"Yes please…..is the babies okay mom?" Daisy asked from her fathers grasp.

"Yes…today they are four months old" Haley smiled

"So we only have five months to wait" Nathan beamed

"That's cool" The little girl said weakly

"How about I tuck you into bed and you have breakfast in bed?" Nathan suggested playfully and picked his daughter up into a fireman's lift.

The little girl giggled

"I'll bring it in now honey" Haley laughed and watched her whole world exit the room.

So many things were keeping her here, Nathan, Daisy, Luke, Brooke….but she could have her family with her on the road, Daisy would love the tour bus and bands, Nathan would just love being with them….she could do it, they could do they?

* * *

"Hey" Brooke said quietly as Lucas entered the house through the back door in the kitchen.

"Hi" He smiled awkwardly

"I'll get them now" Brooke announced

Lucas sighed and watched her leave, four days not being with her, living with her, kissing her….it had been a nightmare…but she needed space…she needed to trust him or they were doomed, it hurt that she didn't trust him, but he understood why, the only thing was he was waiting for her to tell him when he could return home, but she wasn't starting to trust him quickly.

"Hey dad" Noah cheered and hugged his father boyishly

"Hey champ….Hello baby girl" Lucas smiled and took his one month old daughter in his arms.

"Ruby's been changed, you need to feed her and Noah's been fed he's just…hypa" Brooke explained

"God help me" Lucas laughed

"Bye guys" Brooke said tiredly and watched them walk away.

Being without Lucas was killing her….she just didn't know what she wanted anymore.

* * *

'I Need 2 talk 2 u', the text Haley read said, it was from Chris, she hadn't spoke to him for four days, this was obviously regarding her choice and she was scared. Scared if she could turn down her past again…scared if she could resist the life style she had once giving everything up for.

Haley met him outside Tree Hill High, Where know one would see them.

"What Chris…I haven't decided yet ok?" Haley told the tall man frustratingly

"Well you need to make your mind up by six o'clock tonight"

"Why?" She asked confused

"Because I had a phone call…they want a reunion tour Hales, The Wreckers, Chris Keller and Haley James" Chris explained smugly

"Oh my god" Haley breathed

"Wonderful opportunity for you Hales…you can still bring your family…you cant turn this down, although I do warn you….if I was you….id do the tour without them and then come back" Chris suggested

"Why?" She asked

"Because on tour with Nathan and Daisy…your gunna get distracted….and sooner or later Tour wouldn't be the escape it was for you nine years ago." Chris told her slyly

"I can't leave them Chris" Haley sighed

"It's only for five months Hales"

"Nathan would never forgive me"

"He never could forgive you for following your dreams could he?" Chris said nastily

"Ive got to go" Haley said starting to walk away

"Six o'clock" Chris reminded and she turned and hurried away.

* * *

Haley looked over to the two dark heads that were sat on the sofa; Daisy was curled up in the crook of her father's arm, watching a basketball game with him. It was cute. It was what she loved to see. However the fact that in fifteen minutes she could lose her dream forever killed her. Five months, she'd be back for the birth, she would call, she would see them on special occasions; she wasn't leaving them….just working away. Haley looked at the clock; she now had ten minutes till six o'clock.

"I need to pop out" Haley announced panicky

"Why?" Nathan asked

"Out of milk" She grabbed her bag and her keys, kissed them both and left.

"Chris!" Haley shouted as he was about to board the bus

"You're here" He smiled and she nodded…………………….

To Be Continued

That's if you like it of course….please r&r xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	30. Never Fought For Me

"Come on Haley" Chris offered his hand

"I can't Chris" Haley sighed

"What?" He asked shocked

"I came here to tell you to have a great life….you were a part of my past just like the tour…and I came to say goodbye to you both, once and for all" Haley told him surely

"Haley-," Chris began

"No, Chris,…I once thought this was my dream, maybe it was, but the things I'd sacrifice to follow this dream, wouldn't make it my dream, id be bitter and regret it….im happy with being here….my life is Nathan, Daisy and this baby and I wont sacrifice them for a dream that I had my chance to pursue nine years ago….I lost my marriage due to the tour Chris…I wont lose it again" She explained, cutting him off.

"I suppose you're sure?" He asked

"Im positive" Haley smiled

"Good luck Haley James" Chris smiled

"Scott" She added

"What?" He asked confused

"Haley James Scott" She corrected smiling.

"Bye"

Haley watched the bus drive away and smiled to herself, she had just made the right decision.

"Haley?" A voice behind her asked

She turned to find Nathan, Daisy holding on to her father's hand, she was wrapped up in a pink coat and gloves and scarf.

"We came to find you mom…were going for ice cream" Daisy explained excitedly

"Well let's go then" Haley cheered to her daughter and then looked at Nathan, who looked huskily back.

"Hales-," He began

"No, Nathan….all you need to know is that this is where I want to be" She said surely and he smiled at her.

"Ice cream it is" He announced and they walked off…a happy family.

* * *

"Hey guys" Brooke cheered as Lucas arrived, Ruby sleeping in her stroller and Noah beaming.

"Hey mom" Noah smiled

"Good day?" Brooke enquired

"Dad took us to the river court, then we went to grandmas for dinner, then we went and caught a movie, but Ruby cried so we needed to leave early" Noah explained

"That's my girl…causing a scene" Brooke giggled taking the baby and placing her on her shoulder.

"Im going to play video games….bye dad!" Noah cheered and ran out of the hallway.

Lucas stared at Brooke for what seemed like an age. He loved seeing her with Ruby, the way she was so gentle and talked to her. Her ability to be a good mother was one of the things he loved about her.

"I miss you" He whispered

"I miss you too" She told him huskily

"Brooke can I just come home…please" Lucas asked

"I don't know Luke…I want you home I do but-," She was cut off by the phone.

Brooke cradled her daughter and passed her to her father.

"Hello…….Jake?...oh god…yeah we'll be right there" Brooke slammed the phone down

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked

"Peyton…she went into Labour early….very early…it doesn't look good Luke" Brooke announced tearfully.

"Grab Noah, I have Ruby, let's go" Lucas took charge.

* * *

"Hi….we got here as soon as we could" Haley announced as Nathan and Daisy followed behind her.

"She's been in there an hour….they might have to do a c-section" Brooke explained

"How's Jake?" Nathan asked

"Worried….he doesn't know what to do" Lucas said shaking his head

"Where are the kids?" Haley asked worriedly

"Jenny and Noah are in the play area, Ruby and Sawyer are with Karen" Brooke explained

Daisy tugged on her father's jacket, since she had been ill she was weak, it was going to take time for a recovery, and everyone noticed she wasn't her loud bubbly self, but they had hope in them she would soon return to her former self. Nathan looked down and knew Daisy felt tired, he picked her up and hugged her, for a nine year old she was very petite, she had inherited that off Haley, unlike Jenny and Noah who were tall children, the way Ruby was growing it looked like she was going to be like Noah.

"Guys?" Jake entered the room sadly

"Hey" Haley hugged her best friend

"She oks man?" Nathan asked

"There going to do a C-section….they ugh….they don't know if the baby is going to make it" Jake announced tearfully

"Come on now Jakey….the way Jenny and Sawyer turned out….their pretty strong kids….this one wont is no different" Brooke smiled sadly

"Mr Jagielski...Its time" A doctor announced, with hugs off everyone Jake ran into the theatre room, ready to help his wife and unborn child.

* * *

"Remember when Ruby was born…..it seems like a long time ago when really it was only seven weeks ago" Brooke smiled as she and Lucas walked through the maternity ward, Peyton was still in theatre.

"It was one of the best day's of our lives" Lucas announced

"Just think….if we hadn't of had that night in the cabin….we wouldn't of had Ruby" Brooke told him as she peered into windows to see new born babies.

"I love you Brooke" He stopped walking and faced her, "I don't want to lose you"

"I love you too…" She said and looked to the ground

"Why can't we be together?" Lucas asked

"I just feel….I don't know" Brooke said weakly

"Why don't you believe in us?" Lucas asked sadly

After a long silence Brooke finally told him what had always played on her mind.

"You never fought for us….you always ran away" She told him

Before he could answer Nathan interrupted them

"Guy's….Jake's just come out"

Lucas looked at Brooke one last time and followed her as they went to hear the news.

* * *

"A girl…she's very weak….she's in an incubator and been taken up to the special babies unit….its fifty fifty" Jake explained

"Peyton?" Brooke asked

"She's tired….and worried" Jake told them sadly

"It'll be okay Jake…."

"It has to be….if there's one thing ive learnt today its that you cant take the person you love for granted….the petty fights, the break ups…the jealousy….its all just a waste of time. We should cherish them…because one day….there not going to be here….and that's when you realise you shouldn't waste your time fighting" Jake said to all of them.

Nathan kissed the top of his wife's head. Lucas looked at Brooke who looked at him sadly…..Jake's words were right….they couldn't waste time…he just had to find a way of winning her back.

Please r &R xxxxxxxx p.s this story will be coming to a close soon xxxxxxxxxxxx


	31. Fight

"Her name's Ellie" Peyton announced as everyone crowded round the incubator. Peyton was in a wheel chair due to her c-section.

"The doc's say she's going strong" Jake smiled

"See….told you" Brooke giggled

"I just want to take her home" Peyton pouted

"You will soon girlie….you will soon" Brooke reassured her best friend

* * *

"And up and wayyyyyyyyy" Lucas was chuckling as he played with Ruby.

"Dad?, When are you and mom going to get back together?" Noah asked

"Your mother just needs her space champ" Lucas explained softly

"I just miss it….I miss being the four of us on take away night" Noah said sadly

"Me too champ…." Lucas sighed and ruffled his son's hair.

"Its gunna be okay….isn't it dad?" Noah asked hopeful

"Of course little guy" Lucas sighed and hugged his son

* * *

"Hey doc" Jake smiled

Peyton smiled from the hospital bed she was laying in.

"Morning" The Doctor smiled kindly

"So…?" Peyton asked

"Ellie is recovering quite well" The doctor began

Peyton and Jake smiled at each other with relief

"However…she is having problems with her lungs…which might stay with her for life…such as asthma…etcetera" The doctor explained

"Will she be ok?" Peyton asked worried

"Yes …with medication she should be able to grow up and be like any other child" The doctor informed them smiling

"That's good" Jake sighed

"We'll keep you updated" The doctor promised and left the parents of the new born baby girl, content.

* * *

"Nate!" Haley screeched

"What?" Nathan asked worriedly entering the living room to find his wife, lying on the sofa with her hand on her growing stomach.

"Feel this!" Haley laughed and took his hand to place on her bump

"Wow" He croaked as he felt a kick

"That's the baby" Haley smiled proudly

"That's…amazing" Nathan laughed and kissed his wife's forehead

"Hey!" Daisy bounded into the living room

"Hey baby" Nathan smiled; he hadn't seen so much energy in Daisy for a while.

"Honey…feel this" Haley said excitedly and did the same to her daughter as she had to her husband

"Wow! He's really kicking…" Daisy laughed

"He?" Haley laughed

"I NEED a little brother mom!" Daisy begged

"Im afraid that's out of our hands sweetie" Nathan laughed and cuddled his daughter.

* * *

"Hey" Brooke smiled when Lucas returned the children home. Baby Ruby immediately opened her arms for her mother. Noah hugged his mom and ran into his room to play some games.

"How are you?" Lucas asked huskily

"Im…ok…tired…but ok" Brooke said sadly

"Brooke…about what we said in the hosp-,"

"I don't regret it" Brooke cut in

"Really?" Lucas asked

"Really…I do still love you Lucas….nothing has changed….I just…I don't know anymore…you never fight for us…and that scares me" Brooke admitted as Ruby played with her mother's hair.

"Fight…Brooke I'd die for us…I was young and so stupid when I walked away from us….when I gave into temptation…when I ran away….but I regret that every day of my

Life…you are the reason why I am complete…you have made me the kind of man I am….you, Noah and Ruby are my family…I would die without any of you…and if I have to go on to prove how much I love you and to prove that I would die for us than I will…because im not letting you slip away without a fight" Lucas told her confidently

Brooke absorbed his words. She couldn't believe it. He had stuck up for them. He had proven to her why she loved him. Those embarrassing speeches always won her over. He had won her over. She walked over to pram and placed her daughter inside. She then turned and focused on Lucas, she walked slowly up to him and stared into his eyes, he gulped. She took his head between her hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Now that's what I call fighting" She smiled and he kissed her passionately.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" She said with a slow tear running down her face.

"New start?" Lucas asked

"Of course" She giggled

"Marry me?" He chuckled

"Anytime" She smirked and they went back to kissing and making up for time they had lost.

Plzzzzz reply…only 2 chapters left xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	32. Its Time

3 Months Later…..

"I Lucas Eugene Scott, take you Brooke Penelope Davis to be my lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do us part" Lucas recited smiling.

"I Brooke Penelope Davis, take you Lucas Eugene Scott to be my lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do us part" Brooke replied smirking.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" The Priest announced to the congregation.

Brooke and Lucas kissed passionately and turned to face their close family and friends. They saw Noah first, who was smiling cheekily at his parents, and a six month old Ruby sat sucking on a toy on her brother's lap. Brooke and Lucas laughed at their children and then turned to find Peyton cheering with Sawyer on her lap, next to her was Jake cradling three month year old Ellie and next to him was ten year old Jenny, throwing confetti. Next to Jenny was Daisy giggling brightly at something her father was crouching down and saying to her and next to Nathan was a very heavily pregnant Haley, who was smiling up at the newly married couple with her hand protectively over her stomach.

Brooke and Lucas took this all in.

"I love you" Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear.

"I love you too" Brooke whispered back and kissed his neck.

* * *

Brooke had surprised Lucas with her request of having the reception at Karen's café, but it was the only place she wanted so he had obliged happily.

"Everybody welcome…Mr and Mrs Lucas Scott!"

Everyone cheered and threw confetti as the newly weds entered.

"Tutor-girl!" Brooke cheered as Haley approached her.

"You look gorgeous tiger" Haley cooed

Brooke had chosen an off the shoulder sleek, silk, white dress. She didn't want bridesmaids; it had surprisingly been a quiet wedding and planned quickly.

Brooke's hair hung over her shoulder and she had natural make up…she looked beautiful.

"Thank you" Brooke giggled

"Hey Aunt Brooke!" Daisy cheered

"Hey girlie!"

"You look really nice!" Daisy complimented her favourite aunt.

"Thank you my lovely…and I hope you brought Aaron with you!" Brooke giggled excitedly

"Aaron?" Haley asked her daughter confused as Nathan approached them and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"You don't know Aaron?" Brooke laughed

"Aunt Brooke!" Daisy screeched

"Who's Aaron?" Nathan asked just as confused as his wife

"Ohhh just your daughters first boy friend" Brooke said sneakily

"AUNT BROOKE!" Daisy blushed

"WHAT?!" Nathan boomed

"Bye daddy" Daisy said weakly and ran off

Haley laughed

"Awww its sweet" Brooke smiled

"What's sweet?" Lucas asked handing his new wife some champagne

"Daisy has a boy friend" Haley laughed

"WHAT!" Lucas boomed

"Im with you dude!" Nathan told his brother

"Awww come on guys…I was her age when I had my first boy friend!" Brooke explained

"I remember, it was your seventh birthday party" Peyton announced walking over to join the group, Jake followed, all the children were playing in the kid's corner of the café.#

Brooke glared at her best friend

"What?!" Lucas chuckled

"Okay so maybe I took two years off" Brooke shrugged guiltily

Before anyone could reply Karen announced it was time for the cake to be cut.

Lucas and Brooke took the knife and cut down into the cake together, everyone cheered and clapped and camera's flashed.

A loud groan distracted everyone. Haley was stood clutching her stomach.

"Hales?" Nathan asked

"Its time" Haley announced, sending everyone into a frenzy…..

Pleaseeeee reply and review…next one might be the last one…or I might do an epilogue aswell…please review and reply xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	33. No Longer A Secret

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Haley groaned as she was wheeled into the delivery room.

"Its okay honey im here" Nathan told her, holding her hand.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Haley shouted

"We need you to push Mrs Scott" The nurse informed her.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Haley pushed hard and sat back with a gasp.

"You're doing good baby….your doing well" Nathan encouraged, dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth.

As another contraction hit her, Haley sat up and pushed again, yelling louder and gripping harder onto Nathan's hand.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Haley's final push sparked the wail of a newborn baby and she fell back against the pillows tiredly.

"You did it!, Hales…You did it!" Nathan cheered and kissed her forehead.

As the nurse was cleaning the baby up Nathan looked at his wife, she still seemed in pain.

"Hales?" Nathan asked worriedly

She gripped his hand and sat up again.

"Nurse!" Nathan shouted

The nurse ran over and looked at Haley.

"What's wrong with her?" Nathan asked worriedly

"Im assuming by that question you didn't know you were having twins" The Nurse informed him as she prepped for another delivery.

"Aghhhhh……Nathan………Twins! Owwwwwww!" Haley screeched

Nathan stood in shock and looked down at his wife.

"One push Mrs Scott" The Nurse explained and Nathan was drawn from his shock by the grip Haley had on his hand.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Haley pushed and finally sat back….this time sleepily and contently.

The nurse handed the second baby to the nurse and Nathan looked down at his wife.

"How...When?" Nathan began

"I guess one was hiding" Haley said tiredly

Nathan looked at the babies and then back at his wife, he laughed and kissed her forehead.

A nurse handed a baby wrapped in a pink blanket to Haley to reveal a tiny baby girl, fast asleep.

"A girl" Haley sighed happily.

"She's beautiful" Nathan said in awe as he stroked the baby's cheek.

Nathan turned to his side and let another Nurse hand him a blanket, this time blue, with an alert baby boy inside.

"A boy" Nathan laughed

"Daisy will be happy" Haley giggled

After five minutes of staring at their new babies and getting over the initial shock of having not one, but two babies, Nathan kissed Haley softly.

"Thank you" He whispered against her lips.

"No….Thank you" She smiled

* * *

The rest of the gang were waiting outside on chairs.

"Wow…im in my wedding dress in a hospital!" Brooke giggled

Everyone laughed but stood up in alert when Nathan entered

"Well?!" Jake asked impatiently

"We had…..twins" Nathan announced happily

"WHAT!" Everyone asked shocked

"One boy, one girl" Nathan chuckled and everyone hugged him.

* * *

Everyone was crowded round Haley's bed. Nathan was holding the baby girl and Haley was holding the baby boy.

"Daisy come here baby" Haley smiled as their eldest daughter approached the bed.

"I'd like you to meet your baby sister" Haley smiled, showing the sleeping baby.

"She doesn't look like me" Daisy said confused

"She's right their tutor-girl…she looks like you" Brooke giggled

"And this is….your little brother" Nathan bent down to reveal the baby boy to Daisy.

"Now he looks like me" Daisy laughed

"Yeah….spit of you Nate" Brooke added

"Any names?" Lucas, Peyton and Jake asked in unison.

"Well…this is…Nina Rose Scott…" Haley said looking down at the newborn baby girl.

"And this is James Scott" Nathan explained looking down at his son.

"Perfect" Peyton smiled

* * *

"WELCOME HOME!" The banner read as Haley walked into the new house they had purchased two months ago.

Everyone smiled and hugged her.

Nathan entered carrying Nina in her car seat and Daisy followed carrying James in his car seat.

"Wow…thanks everyone!" Haley laughed

"All the pre-teens, toddlers and babies are crashed out!" Nathan announced entering the sitting room where Lucas and Brooke were cuddled on the floor, Peyton and Jake cuddled on a chair and Haley sat waiting for him in the sofa.

"Can you believe how grown up we are…were twenty seven and so grown up" Peyton began

"I know….I mean it was only ten years ago we were still in high school with all the drama…" Brooke continued taking a sip of her wine

"But…eight children later and three weddings….we've grown up" Haley smiled

"Its weird…if you had told me I'd be like this ten years ago…I would of laughed in your face" Nathan chuckled as Haley scooted next to him.

"Its like…before all this…the code to being happy was a secret…..we always thought we'd be miserable…..but now that code is like…" Jake began

"No longer a secret" Lucas finished for him and the gang smiled in unison.

"Lets make a toast" Jake prompted

"To what?" Brooke asked

"Happiness" Peyton added

They all took their glasses of wine, raised them and lent in as a circle.

"To Happiness" They all cheered and laughed, clinking their glasses with each others.

**THE END**

* * *

Yes guys that's it…there will be an epilogue though!...so after three births, well four if your including the twins, several times in the hospital and two weddings…..its over and its sad…but I am thinking of doing a sequel…don't think it would be centred on the gang so much but as on what's life like from Noah and Daisy's point of view when their older…anyway just a thought…remember epilogue is coming up soon so keep a look out…please review this, im going to miss the reviews…thanks to all of you who kept me going with your replies…you made this story x x x x x 


	34. Epilogue

Brooke and Lucas;

"Noahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Brooke shouted up the spiralled staircase

As she waited for a sign of consciousness from her twelve year old son she felt two strong hands circle her waist. They rubbed her abdomen carefully.

"Happy anniversary Cheery" Lucas' voice whispered in her ear

"And A Happy three years to you too Broody" Brooke cheered and leant against him, they stayed like that for exactly two minutes, until their rebellious daughter came running out of the living room, clad in her diaper and holding a teddy the little angel ran up to her parents

"Baby girl!" Lucas said excitedly and bent down to kiss the top of his daughter's blonde curled head.

"Dada" Ruby giggled

"Morning Sweetie Pie!" Brooke hugged her daughter

"Ruby hugs Noah?" The little girl loved her big brother dearly and even though when his mother was pregnant Noah wished for a boy, he doted on his little sister.

"Morning" Something familiar to a yawn bellowed from the top of the stair case.

"You're going to be late for school" Brooke told her son

"I don't wanna go" Noah stretched

"Your twelve…why would you not want to go?" Brooke asked confused

"Noah!!" Ruby screeched excitedly at seeing her brother

"Ruby!!" Noah mimicked his sister and placed her on his hip

"Breakfast guys?" Lucas enquired and was followed into the kitchen by his wife, and two children.

They sat at the table once Lucas had set a plate of pancakes in the middle and started to dig in.

"I have an announcement!" Brooke cheered

"What Cheery?" Lucas asked surprised

"Well……I know its going to be a surprise to all of you but….but" Brooke stuttered excitedly

"But?" Noah laughed

"Im going to have a baby"

Lucas dropped his knife and fork and looked at Brooke in shock

"I know…im surprised too!" Brooke giggled nervously

"I mean…I just mean….its amazing news!" Lucas grinned, hugging Brooke and kissing her passionately.

"Ruby's gets a new baby" Ruby asked her brother

"Yep…." Noah laughed

"Yay!" The little girl cheered and went back to sucking her thumb

Brooke and Lucas smiled and grinned at each other. Things were perfect for them now. They had Noah, who was turning into an Ok teenager, although he did have his moments of being moody. Ruby was a cute little angel, she was happy and healthy. And now they were going to have their third, and definitely last, children. Their children brightened up their lives but their love for each other made everything simpler. There was no more running away, no more jealousy. Yes they fought with each other, but that was petty couple fighting as Brooke would call it. They were content.

Haley And Nathan;

"Hey mom, daddy!" Daisy smiled as she entered the kitchen where her parents were feeding her baby brother and sister.

Nina and James were a year old now and took up lots of her parent's time, much to her dismay.

"Hey baby!" Nathan cheered and kissed the top of his daughters head

The twins gave her toothless grins and she laughed to herself.

"You looking forward to school today?" Haley asked her eldest daughter.

"Yeah right mom…." Daisy scoffed as she took the carton of orange juice out the fridge

"Mama" Nina laughed

"By the way…im trying out for the cheer squad today" Daisy told her parents flippantly

"Seriously?" Nathan asked his daughter

"Yep….Aunt Brooke's been giving me some pointers" Daisy smiled

"Has she now" Haley looked at her husband and smirked

"Good luck sweetie" Nathan sighed.

He hated the fact his little girl was growing up, but he needed to deal with it. Daisy was twelve….in a couple of years she'd be becoming a lady and he couldn't stop that. He loved his little girl to bits, but like Haley said, they had the twins to keep them busy and Daisy could take care of herself.

"Oh, im late, im meeting Noah at the river court…..see you later mom, daddy" Daisy said checking her watch and kissing her parents. She kissed the twins and ran out with her backpack over her shoulders.

Peyton and Jake:

Peyton held a one year old Ellie on her hip and tried questioning her three and a half year old son what he wanted for breakfast. Jenny, in her moody teenager attitude, sat slumped at the table.

"Morning family" Jake grinned and kissed every member of their clang.

"Dad, will you drop me to school please?" Jenny asked

"Sure kiddo" Jake replied

"Come on then!" Jenny said rushing to grab her backpack before he had time to sit down

"Ill see you later" Peyton laughed and kissed her husband goodbye.

That's what their life was like now, with three children, a total rush. But even though it was unorganised, messy and surprising, she loved her life.

Thanks for reading everyone xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
